Fem Russia's Freezing Cold Letters
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Anya has been feeling lonely, so now she's accepting letters! I've had this idea for a while now, and I don't think anyone else has a letter fic for Fem!Russia, so I thought, why not? Send letters from nations, cities, states, provinces, regular non-genderbent nations. I don't really care. Rated T to be safe. Hetalia/Nyotalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. Chapter 1

_Meh, I was bored and I know I already have a letter fic, but this has been floating around my head for a while. It just needed to be done. Letters will be answered as soon as I can get them out._

_Hetalia/Nyotalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

привет, I am Anya Braginski, also known as Russia. I have been feeling rather loney lately, so I decided to accept letters from other nations. I will also answer cities, states. Anyone, I guess. So, you will send letters to me, da?


	2. Alaska 1

Alaska:Hi Anya!

Here's Alaska. Hope you do remember me.

I didn't have time to say that before, but thank you that you sold me to

America. When I was younger I was rather upset- you know, I felt like unwanted

girl- but now I see that living with Alfred is better than living with Russia.

So, thank you again.

If you feel lonely you can visit me. I would go to your house but I'm afraid

there is no way in hell that America would let me go. I could show you around

my home and maybe we could find some gold. Sounds cool, isn't it?

In Europe there is some football cup at the moment… Euro? I heard that you

won one match with Czech Republic, congratulations. But you hadn't beaten

Poland. Hah. 1:1 was the score?

And, before you ask, I don't want to became one with you again.

Take care,

A. Jones. Alaska.

* * *

Alaska,

How could I not remember you? You were even smaller than Latvia!

You were never unwanted, and I'm glad to see that you're happy. But you could always come back~.

I'd come, but I'm having some, uh, issues. Много больше нравится быть честным...(a lot is more like it to be honest)

да. Spasibo. And, da, 1:1 was the score.

Oh.

до свидания,

Anya


	3. Italy 1

Dear Russia,

Please don't kill me like you said you would TT. I didn't mean to make Vodka pasta, ve. I wanted to make it for you D: But you and America want me dead...Can I take lessons from you, ve? Everyone doesn't hate you or call you useless (Italy paused while writing this letter, he wasn't sure how to word his problem) I hate getting called 'useless' and 'weak'...it hurts...um..can you fix that? (Italy pauses again because he heard a bomb go off) I think I have to hurry this letter off, some random nation just bombed Venezia and won't stop! (America:SORRY DUDE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR CHINA)

Love

Italy Vene-

* * *

Италия,

I said I'd kill you? Hmm, when was this? You were doing something to piss me off, weren't you? Vodka pasta? I am reading this correctly, да? That is противный, disgutsing.

Lessons? нет, I'm not called useless. Ameryka hates me, I'm sure. I suppose you could start by learning to to tie your own shoe laces.

АМЕРИКА! What the HELL are you DOING?

Наилучшие пожелания,

Anya

P.S. Love?


	4. Wisconsin 1

Dear Miss Russia

It's me Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. I'm the one who wears black all the time with the blue hair and grey eyes. If you don't remember me that's ok.

So how have you been doing? I hope your doing well. Has anything intresting been happening lately?

Sincerely

Samantha Lyn Jones

(Wisconsin)

PS

I sent with this letter some of my home made fudge and ice cream. I hope you like them.

Wisconsin,

* * *

Привет! (Hello)

I apologize; I don't remember you. Really, the only states I ever remember are Alaska, Texas, and California. There is too many states.

I have been doing good, I suppose. Hmm, let's see, anything interesting. There's the European Cup, and I think there were some protests lately. Hmm.

Спасибо! (Thank You) They were delicious.

прощальный (Farewell),

Anya


	5. Belarus 1

Dearest Russia,

Hello, sister. How are you? Has life been okay for you? It has been fine so

far for me, but I always felt that there was something missing. The

frustration always come to me at various times, and when Lithuania is nearby,

I take out my frustration at him. The thing that is missing is that our

marriage!

Marry me!

Marry me!

Marry me!

It'll be wonderful! The other nations will bow to our power and the love

between us will finally be realized! Older brother doesn't seem to be okay

with it, why just won't he understand! He's just stupid, stupid stupid stupid!

He thinks that it's just wrong, but the love between us is greater than anyone

else! He'll understand his mistakes once we get married married married! So, I

just ask you to marry me! I won't take no as an answer! I'll just force you to

marry me! Ahahahahaha!

Lots of love from your brother,

Nikolai Arlofsky

Belarus

* * *

привет брат (Hello brother),

I have been okay.

Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет noooooooooo!

Listen Nikolai, I do not wish to marry you, for both personal and political reasons. We are simply brother and sister, хорошо (okay)?

...AAAAAAAH! I'M NOT MARRYING YOU! *tears cover the paper and it's ripped a little* Just leave me alone!

в бегах (in hiding),

Anya


	6. Wisconsin 2

Miss Russia

It's fine don't worry about it, it happens all the time so I'm used to it. Yea

them and New York are the ones that get the most attention.

It's nice to here your doing well. That's cool I hope you do well in the cup

and good luck with the protest.

Your welcome I'm glad you liked them. I would be more than happy to send some

more if you want.

Wisconsin

* * *

Wisconsin,

You are always forgotten? That sounds terrible.

Thank you! I do want some more, пожалуйста (please).

How have you been? I hear you make cheese.

с матрешками и водкой (with matryoshka dolls and vodka),

Anya Braginski


	7. Detroit 1

Detroit:I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of you...

After all, who wouldn't want to become one with someone as cute as you are?

*wink*

* * *

Detroit,

I think that counts as sexual harassment.

прощальный (farewell),

Anya Braginski

P.S. You may want to watch for Belarus.


	8. Ukraine 1

Ukraine:*boing* ow... maybe I should wear a cup...

Anyway... I see Belarus is up to his usual schlock... SUCK MY TRACT OF LAND,

BELARUS! YOU'RE NOT MARRYING HER!

Excuse me for that... I swear America's rubbing off on me.

Why not get him with Hungary or *boing* OOOWWWW! Damn balls...

* * *

большой Брат (Big Brother),

...Ummm...I...I uh, ...I don't really know how to respond...

Anyways, how have you been?

Немного волновался (a little freaked out),

Anya Braginski


	9. Belarus 2

Dearest Russia,

That's good to know. Maybe I'll drop by to come visit you, Да? Little

brothers always have to watch over older sisters, after all! And we'll get

married, married, married.

Почему нет (Why not)? The other nations, even if they're idiots, will

understand our true love! No one will dare be with you! We'll become one! Let

me become one with you!

.. Wait, has the американский ублюдок (American bastard)

been in your way? How could you, big sister? I'll kill her! No one will be in

my way! I won't let anyone be with you! I'll be with your side, forever!

Forever, forever, forever!

Why not? We'll get married, married, married, married, married...

Lots of love from your future husband,

Nikolai Arlofsky

* * *

Belarus

P.S. Older brother is acting strange again.

Nikolai,

You can only come over if you try not to propose. It could be like old times, (when you did not obsess over marriage...), да?

Belarus, I like you. But as my Младший брат (little brother), not my муж (husband).

...Where in Stalin's furry mustache did you get the idea that Ameryka and I were, as she'd put it, "a thing".

!

Older brother is acting strange again? What do you mean?

trying to make you know I'm not your future wife,

Anya Braginski


	10. Wisconsin 3

Miss Braginski

Yea it can get a bit depressing sometimes but I'm used to it.

I sent some more with some of my home made cheese.

I've been better my sister Minnesota has been acting really weird lately it's

making me nervous. I do make cheese sometimes I think it's good but tell me

what you think.

Samantha Lyn Jones

* * *

Wisconsin,

Excuse me, but how old are you? Someone as young as you shouldn't be so depressed.

How has this Minnesota been acting?

Наилучшие пожелания,

Anya Braginski

P.S. This cheese is really good!


	11. Georgia 1

Hello, Big sister.

It's you're little sister, Georgia

How have you been? Is big brother Belerus still being creepy about wanting to

marry you. I think it's cuz Russian incest laws say you can marry family. You

should get them changed, huh big sister! I'm gonna try to keep big brother

awat from. Hopefully he doesn't stab me in the eye again.

with lots of love, sunflowers and Vodka,

Natasha Braginski

The nation of Georgia

* * *

Привет, Грузия! (Hello Georgia),

I have been better. The effects of the U.S.S.R. are still here.

Sadly, да, Belarus still wants to marry me. Wait, what? I will check on that later.

He stabbed you in the eye? Do not let him do that. Just stay in your own country. It it such a distance from your house to Belarus'.

How have you been? Are Azerbaijan and Armenia treating you well?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	12. Belarus 3

Dearest Russia,

I see. I... I guess I just want the old times back, when we were together. Why

did it have to be this way?

Why not? We'll be closer, нет? Then again, I suppose I can put off the

marriage proposal... for now. Just for you, okay?

Wait, really? I thought Ameryka was always after you, since she always looks

at you. Maybe I was wrong then... Damn.

Ukraine looks like he was... was... um, Я не знаю, как

объяснить (I'm not sure how to explain.) It looks like he doesn't

want me to be with you?

Your brother,

Nikolai Arlofsky

Belarus

* * *

Николай (Nikolai),

I don't know. It was everyone else, I guess. They wanted things that would not end in our favour. Although, at least we are still close. And being close is much better than being far away, да?

Спасибо, братишка! (Thank you little brother)

We're not exactly the best of friends, and there's the things going on in Syria, so, I suppose Ameryka would be looking at me. Probably glaring.

Well, he knows that I don't really want to marry you.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Big Sister Anya


	13. Italy 2

Dear Russia, ve

The bombing almost killed me, and I doubt that I'd make it. (And I'm pretty

sure Romano wouldn't care whether I'd die or not, he'd dance on my grave.)

America "tried" sending aid (America:Dude we need to attack China more. You

just happened to be in the way. Not our problem) but it wouldn't work.

Um...(most people wouldn't believe what I'm about to say) Please take over my

land. I don't trust most people with it because most people just abused it

(Austria, Germany, France, Romano, ect) Besides, your not so bad, ve And you

always did want more land... And no, Vodka pasta isn't bad, actually. I made

it for you before and you didn't seem to notice, ve!

From

"Italia Veneziano"

PS:Yes, love Everyone deserves since everyone seemed to not like you. You

deserve it, ve

* * *

Италия (Italy),

You will live. I will personally go there and make sure you live. Romano? He is your brother, да? Why would he dance on your grave?

*Aura gets darker* Америка, глупый мудак! Неужели вы серьезно хотите, чтобы бомбить Китай, который дает вам деньги? Вы глупый ублюдок! Кол Кол Кол Кол Кол Кол ...(America, you stupid asshole! Did you seriously want to bomb China, who gives you money? You stupid bastard! Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol...)

*Aura lightens up* Take over your land? Normally I'd happily oblige, but you will not die. I've sent people to help you. Besides, what about Germany? Would he let you die?

удача (Good Luck),

Anya Braginski

P.S. Спасибо, thank you.


	14. Wisconsin 4

Miss Braginski

I'm sixteen in human years and yes I know that normally a fairly calm even

tempered person but I do get a bit depressed but it's not that often.

Well she's been giving me this really creepy smile and I mean really creepy it

give me chills, she's been following me around normally she avoids me,

muttering odd phrases under her breath and she's been showing a weird intrest

in weapons.

Wisconsin

P.S

I'm glad to here that you like it.

* * *

Wisconsin,

I do not believe you only have a 'bit' of depression.

I think she may want to kill you. You may want to hide somewhere.

with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls,

Anya Braginski


	15. Detroit 2

Detroit:Note to Belarus: Don't bring a knife to a gunfight. My house isn't

known as the Murder capitol of the US for no reason, you know.

* * *

Detroit,

Murder capital of the US?

from,

Anya Braginski


	16. Ukraine 2

Ukraine:Let's put it this way: Since I'm male, it would be weird for me to

have large breasts. Since I still have large tracts of land, they must be my

** and balls.

Now you know why calling me big brother is an understatement.

* * *

Украина (Ukraine),

As Ameryka would say, TMI.

I know this already big brother. Belarus was right, you have been acting strange. Are you okay?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Аня Брагинский (Anya Braginski)


	17. Washington DC 1

Washington D.C:It's because China keeps harassing Mom about the debt, you

know! Besides, if she owed you $15 trillion, you'd be trying to FORCE her to

become one with you!

...Maybe we could pawn Alaska off on China to pay off that debt... *wink*

* * *

Вашингтон округ Колумбия (Washington D.C.),

I'm sorry, I thought this was the male counterpart of Ameryka bombing Italia. Anyways, I don't think bombing someone is the best way to get someone to stop harassing you about a debt. It is a much better way to start a war,

...I don't think Alaska would like that very much. I wouldn't mind.

искренне (Sincerely),

Anya Braginski


	18. Ukraine 3

Ukraine:If America knew the old incest laws were still in place, she'd let you

buy Mississippi and Alabama. Those two States are in love with each other...

Why is it that most of America's kids hate each other, yet those two seem like

a perfect couple?

I'll never really understand her, even if she loves me for my *boing* balls.

...Thanks for the cup, Alaska!

* * *

большой Брат (big brother),

I doubt Ameryka would let me have her states.

O_o...

Ameryka loves you?

в шоке (freaked out),

Anya Braginski


	19. Michigan 1

Michigan:Georgia needs to get her name changed. It causes so much confusion

over here in the States, you know.

...Hopefully, she doesn't grow any peaches.

* * *

Michigan,

I think my little sister had the name Georgia first.

As far as I'm concerned, no, she doesn't grow any peaches. Maybe I'll tell her to.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	20. Belarus 4

Dear Russia,

Perhaps we were to powerful and they wanted us to fall. Although, I agree,

it's better to be closer than far away.

Your welcome, I guess I got... a little overconfident about our marriage. I'm

sorry, сестра (sister). Then again, I guess it is our bosses decision to

transform us into a political union from the Union State.

да, I guess Ameryka still has grudges against you, despite that you're not a

communist nation any more. I wonder why.

I guess so. I wonder why he's so defensive though...

Your brother,

Nikolai Arlofsky

Belarus

P.S. Есть ли старший брат и Америки любви

друг другу (Does older brother and Ameryka love eachother)? If so,

that's... weird, don't you think?

* * *

брат (brother),

...Why can't everyone just be nice? Everyone is always fighting. Families fight. People fight. Countries fight.

Да, это правда. (Yes, that is true) Really, we are very close politcally anyways.

It has only been about 20 years, and I suppose old habits die hard. Ameryka's habit must be holding grudges.

I don't know. I always thought Ameryka and England loved each other. I must have been wrong.

with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls,

Anya


	21. Wisconsin 5

Miss Braginski

I'm fine really don't worry about it I'm ok. Oh and Simon my male counterpart

says hi.

Yes I think that would be a good *blood covers portion of the letter* I'm

going in to hiding can I come over to your house.

Wisconsin

* * *

Wisconsin,

Привет Саймон (Hello Simon).

Of course. Would it be okay with Ameryka?...Nevermind, I doubt it would matter since your sister seems hellbent on killing you.

...Why is there blood on the letter?

Безопасное пребывание (Stay Safe),

Anya Braginski


	22. Georgia 2

Big sister,

Yes Big brother stabbed my eye. But I still wanna keep you safe. I don't mind

Getting hurt.

They're being mean lately, acting scared when i talk and ignoring me. Maybe I

should get new friends. They pulled a prank on me and turned my skin purple

today.

Can i spend the night tomarrow?

Love

Natasha

* * *

Наташа (Natasha),

Are you okay now?

How in the world did they manage to turn your skin purple? Perhaps I'll have to teach them a lesson. Коль кол кол кол кол кол кол кол...

да. One of Ameryka's daughters will be here though. Wisconsin.

До скорой встречи (See you soon),

Anya


	23. Poland 1

Poland:Hi Anya!

It's Poland here. I would like, totally, apologize. For my people, who

attacked your people at Tuesday this week after the match. It wasn't

anything personal, really. Kłamię, było (I'm lying, it was personal). It

was just some fools who wanted to fight and to destroy nice atmosphere. Most

of Poles feel angry about them. So sorry.

Do you want paluszki? I can't send you some.

Całusy (kisses),

Feliks Łukasiewicz

Polska

P.S.: HAHAHAHA! You weren't able to beat me in football! That's because

I'm great.

* * *

Польша (Poland),

Personal?

You should apologize.

No, I have no need for your глупый (stupid) paluszki.

Did you send me this letter because you want to anger me? Just wait 'til next time, Я буду бить вас в землю (I'll beat you into the ground).

From,

Anya Braginski

P.S. Станьте одним с матушки-России? (Become one with Mother Russia?)

* * *

_Authors Note: _

_Lol, I couldn't help but put the last part. Anyways, for the entire month of July, I probably won't be able to respond to your letters. I'm going somewhere where I won't get internet too much._


	24. Georgia 3

Big Sister,

Are the states mad at me? Some were asking me to change my name and something

about Peaches. I don't even like peaches! The state Georgia was nice though.

She's coming by with her Mom! They're bringing some McDonald's and Some Cherry

Vodka too! Wanna come by? We're gonna watch a scary movie!

Natasha

* * *

Natasha,

I don't see why the states would be mad at you for your name. Cherry vodka? I'm in.

I'll bring some popcorn.

From,

Big Sister Anya


	25. Quebec 1

E-eh...Bonjour! My name is Celeste. and I'm the Province of Quebec! I heard

you were lonely so I decided to send you a letter. I-is that ok? Anyways. I'm

having a bit of trouble here at home...Francis is stalking me! I'm even more

scared because, I could become a French colony again and although France is a

good Father he's a bit...You know. Seeing as my boss Agrees with France next

time I send a letter I may be a French colony again...Talk about becoming one.

To tell you the truth I'm a little bit nervous and France Is stalking and

groping me every chance he gets! I'm a little bit lonely too because, No one

can see me and so I have no Friends... I wonder if we could be friends Anya?

That would be great E-eh! Ive heard some scary things about you but I th-think

everyone deserves a chance!

* * *

Привет! (Hello) ^J^

Province of Quebec? Where is Quebec? Is it in Canada? Become one with Mother Russia?

да! I'm glad people have been talking to me. I am not as loney anymore.

France is stalking you? Does this mean you're in Europe? ..Nevermind. France stalks people regardless of where they are. He stalked me for a bit, although really it wasn't stalking. It more like war. But he wasn't ready for Winter! We burned all the villages! Tee hee..^J^

You were once a colony of France's? How was that? Tee hee.. Look at me, Miss Curious today.

So, your boss would like to become a French colony again? Why is this?

France is groping you? That извращенные лягушка, perverted frog.

I'll be friends with you! That would be fun, да?

Удачи с Францией, (good luck with France)

Anya Braginski

P.S. This is Moscow. I apologize for Mama being so ditzy. She was drinking earlier, so, yeah.


	26. Michigan 2

Michigan:Please tell Quebec that she is always welcome to stay with the other

States if she feels the need to. Having been raised by France, I know quite

well that he has no control over where he puts his hands.

* * *

Michigan,

Of course.

You were raised by France?

позже (later),

Anya Braginski


	27. Michigan 3

Michigan:...I think my older sister had that name first. Was your sister alive

in the mid-17th Century?

* * *

Michigan,

Yes, actually. That was before she annexed to the Russian Empire. She has been Georgia since the 11th century at least.

с подсолнухами и матрешки, (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls)

Anya Braginski


	28. Ukraine 4

Ukraine:Yeah. If you understood the stereotypes of America like I do, then

you'd know that American females love males with big balls. Something about

the pleasure lasting longer...

Maybe you should ask France about that...

* * *

Украина (Ukraine),

Why are you looking up stereotypes of America?

You know, I don't think I care to know...

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	29. Washington DC 2

Washington D.C:I didn't think you'd mind, dear.

*headdesk* Bad idea alert...

Re-capture South Ossetia, sell it to China and send the profit to me. That

way, we both get what we want: You get those idiots off of your lands and I

get to take a few billion dollars off of the debt. It'd be good for both

sides, the way I see it.

You can always get them back with you force China to become one with you.

*wink*

I have no idea what Detroit is thinking by using that stat the way he is... I

think he's trying to appease the side of you that loves death and destruction.

* * *

Washington D.C.,

Mmm, tempting...

How interesting. Any idea why Detroit would do that?

думать о своем предложении (thinking about your offer),

Anya Braginski


	30. Italy 3

Dear Russia

Romano would personally, ve. He doesn't exactly like me much (and on many

occasions he gets the mafia on me """ The South doesn't like the North very

much...I get sot just going to the South) And Germany, he doesn't like me much

either. Not after Romano made us go with the Allies in WW2. He insults me, ve

It's really sad...extremely. He would let my country die, but of course, he

also can't or his country falls too...*sigh* At least you helped. (Your the

only country that even wanted to, the others would let me die *sigh*) Thanks

to your help, the situations starting to clear up. (America:I choose to bomb

whoever! Italy...just is Italy. He got in the way...and we just so happened to

waste all the bombs on him """")

From,

Italia Veneziano

* * *

Италия (Italy),

He sets the Mafia on you? I would much rather have Belarus chasing after me.

Well if his country would fall too then why did he not help you? What about the Red Cross?

It is good to know that the situation is clearing up. Is there anything else you may need? Food, water...

Ameryka, you truly are an idiot.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	31. Wisconsin 6

Miss Braginski

Simon was happy you replied and wishes you well. He's busy distracting Min for

me.

I don't think mom will mind as long as I don't tell her exactly where I'm

going. I'll just tell her I'm hiding in eastern Europe. Yea she really is

determined to kill me.

Min just jumped me with a knife, my hand got cut open and I had to get twelve

stitches.

Wisconsin

* * *

Wisconsin,

That is good.

This Minnesota is ridiculous.

Come over as soon as you can. My сестренку (little sister) Georgia will be there. I hope you do not mind.

I shall see you soon, да?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	32. Poland 2

Poland:Yeah, sorry.

No, I didn't. It was just… The match was so funny. Oh, come on, don't be

angry!

Ok, I'm waiting. You gonna win with score like 9:0?

But with Greece… And I with Czech Republic… We are both losers now.

Feliks Łukasiewicz.

P.S.: No, thanks. You wouldn't totally like it- I would annoy you all days

and all nights.

* * *

Польша (Poland),

How do expect me not to be angry?

You are a loser. Tee hee~ ^J^

С, (from)

Anya Braginski

P.S. We could always fix that. Кол Кол Кол Кол Кол Кол...

P.P.S. Moscow here. I really need to keep Mom away from the vodka.


	33. Belarus 5

_Hey guys, guess what? I_'_m alive!_

* * *

Dear Russia,

I guess that is how the world works, only warfare strives for power.

I don't know why you and I could've stayed one. Our languages are similar

anyways...

Well, Amerykans can be idiots, anyways. Alfred is even more idiotic.

Perhaps they had an incident. The two do always argue with each other and

England hates her with a passion, at least I think.

Your brother,

Nikolai Arlofsky

* * *

Belarus

брат (brother),

If only we could all just stop fighting... Ah, forgive me, I must have been getting rather depressing.

Да, (yes) but I believe it would take more than just similiar languages. Then again, we also both share a common history and our culture is also rather similiar.

I don't know about that. Both Alfred and Amelia are annoying, loud, idiotic, and obnoxious. However, there's something likable about them...

Last I heard, England and America were on pretty good terms, politically, at least. The two could very well possibly hate each other.

with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls,

Anya


	34. Wisconsin 7

Miss Braginski

Yea it is he's a good male version to have were really close.

Yea she really is I wish we could get along like Simon and Mark (male

Minnesota).

I'm at the airport now the flight will be boarding soon. No I don't mind at

all I think it will be intresting to meet your sister.

Ah my fights boarding see you soon.

Wisconsin

* * *

Wisconsin,

As long as you have a friend I guess.

So, what might the difference between Mark and the female Minnesota be? Mark does not try to kill you, yet the other Minnesota does.

See you soon,

Anya Braginski


	35. Ukraine 5

Ukraine:It's as the Americans say, sis: Know your enemy.

If you know what your enemy is like, you can use their weaknesses against

them.

Anyway, I think Belarus is hiding something under all that wanting to marry

you. He has a crush on America.

* * *

Украина (Ukraine),

I suppose it is good to know your enemy, but is looking up stereotypes about how, uh, American girls like _certain things_, really necessary?

A crush on Ameryka? Ameryka? Черт возьми! Я не позволю, чтобы Беларусь с капиталистическими сука свинья! (Dammit! I will not allow Belarus to be with that capitalist pig bitch!)

...

Ahem, what I meant is, I'm sure Nikolai doesn't want to marry Ameryka. He was just talking about how she and her male counterpart are idiots.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	36. Washington DC 3

Washington D.C:I have no idea. If he isn't working on cars, he's either

playing sports or thinking about murder. It's hard to read him.

* * *

Washington D.C.,

Hehe, working on cars, playing sports, and thinking about murder? Detroit is sounding more and more interesting by the second.

Bye Bye,

Anya Braginski


	37. Austria 1

Hallo Miss Braginsky,

How are you? I sincerely hope that you are well.

First of all I would like to say that I greatly admire your country's rich

musical history. So many wonderful composers... Borodin, Mussorgsky,

Stravinksy, Shostakovich... Prokofiev... Tchaikovsky... I could go on and on,

but that would be quite tedious, would it not?

I would like to invite you to a small recital that I am hosting here in

Vienna, if you are able to attend. I can only presume that you are a lover of

good music like me... if I am mistaken, my apologies, but the invitation still

stands.

Cordially yours,

Roderich Edelstein, Austria

* * *

Господин Австрии, (Mister Austria)

I am well I suppose. Could be better. How about you?

спасибо, thank you. I admire your music and art as well.

I will be attending. So I will see you there.

искренне, (sincerely)

Anya Braginski


	38. Italy 4

Dear Russia,

Having Belarus run after you seems more pleasant..(I wouldn't mind that)It's

clearing up, thankfully, but I'm not exactly going to be at the meetings

though...since they are now located in Rome. (South Italy, I'm QUITE scared to

leave my car and even step foot in Rome knowing I'm going to be shot

at.)Thanks to you, the water supply is getting better now (and less, how to

put it, radioactive) And if you want to know, America sided with Romano for

independence from me. (America: Because your JUST like England, holding him

back!) Though...of course, the North and South..never seemed to be on equal

terms..ever. *sighs* Your lucky for that.

From

Italy,

PS: I sent you a hand made Matryoshka doll. I hope you like it.

* * *

Уважаемые Италии, (Dear Italy)

да (yes), although Belarus doesn't follow me around like that anymore...Well, he doesn't constantly ask for my hand in marriage.

You can't go into your own capital city without being shot at? This is seriously getting ridiculous. You are brothers. Isn't there something you two need each other for? Romano is pissing me off.

да (yes), I do have a little bit of experiance when it comes to radioactivity. Big Brother was sick for three months before he could finally adjust.

Romano wants independance? The majority of farming is down in the south,да? Unless you decided open trade with him (I severely doubt he would want that), you wouldn't get much food would you?

America, Italy can't even go into his own capital without being shot at. Are you sure that Italy is the bad one here?

I don't know about that. While I never had a problem between north and south, I always did manage to have some horrible thing end up happening.

спасибо (thank you)! This matryoshka doll is wonderful. And it kind of reminds me of Princess Anastasia...

с подсолнухами и матрешки, (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls)

Anya Braginski


	39. Wisconsin 8

Miss Braginski

Yea we're nearly inseparable, more like twins or something like that.

Well with us our other selves are like a polarization to our personality they are what we are not. Yea Lina ( the girl Minnesota) has a few issues she's shows more troubled parts of her state but Luke is a real sweetheart he gave me my favorite pair of gloves they are lined with fur and really warm.

I just got to the airport, should I get a taxi or wait for you to get me?

Wisconsin

* * *

Wisconsin,

That's good.

You should probably get Lina some help.

I will come for you.

See you soon,

Anya Braginski


	40. Michigan 4

:Yes. Because of who my parents are, I happen to be a magic-using, invisible,

perverted, burger-eating weirdo. In other words, France, England, Canada and

America are my parents.

I kinda wish I had you as a parent as well... No one ever messes with you and

gets away with it! I find that cool.

* * *

Michigan,

What kind of magic do you use?

спасибо (thank you)! They'd better not mess with me. If they try, they'll just be brought down.

с подсолнухами и матрешки, (with sunflowers and matroshka dolls)

Anya Braginski


	41. Author's Note 1

Russia, also known as Anya or Anastasia, finishes setting up a camera, showing her living room. She goes to sit down on a chair. Beside her on another chair is GEMfaerie.

Anya: Listen up faithful readers! ^J^

GEM: Alright, so here's the deal. I would like to continue this letter fic, along with my D.C. letter fic. Starting on January 1st, 2013, Anya's going to continue to receive letters again, if you all would be so kind as to send them. :D That's pretty much it. Bye!

Anya: Прощай, прощай! (bye bye!)


	42. Wisconsin 9

_Yeah, I said these letters wouldn't continue until the 1st. I lied. I was bored and found this lovely letter. So here you go~_

* * *

Miss Braginski

Yea it is you always have someone who understands you and loves you for your self.

We've tried and tried but she just won't listen, so now we're just giving her space and seeing if that works.

All right I'll see you then.

Samantha Jones

* * *

Samantha,

^J^

Good to talk to you again.

That is what we did for Nikolai when he was growing up. He was rather troubled. Hopefully it will work for Lina, yes?

Christmas is coming up. Are you doing anything special?

с подсолнухами и матрешки, (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls)

Anya Braginski


	43. Wisconsin 10

Miss Braginski

It's nice to talk to you to.

Was troubled? Was he worse before because he seemes rather off now. Yea I do  
hope it helps her.

For Christmas we usually have a big gathering at DC the day before where we  
have our Christmas party and we stay over night, then the next day we exchange  
gifts. What do you for Christmas?

Samantha Jones

* * *

Dear Samantha,

Belarus was a very moody teenager. It was rather cute, actually!

Oh, Ukraine, Belarus, and Georgia normally come over. Anyways, we celebrate it on January 7th. Some people celebrate Christmas on the 25th as well. Ded Moraz, or Father Frost, and Snequrochka, or Snow Maiden, come and bring gifts for children. It's fun!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	44. The Philippines 1

Hello, Ate (sister, calls everyone sister or brother for respect) Anya!

It's Maria, I'm the Philippines! ... Apparently, we have the same birthdays. I have two, on June 12, and on December 31, like you! Strange, huh? But it's really neat! For our joint birthday, a package wipp come in a few days exactly at your special day, okay?

(It's actually a vase with sunflowers. I knew they were your favorite!)

So, how are you? Flood at my place... I swear, it's not fair! Kuya (brother) America got a 'superstorm' and now he's back up and running! So many people helped him almost immediately! I wish I had more friends like that...

Meanwhile, here at my house is the second flood of the year. What's even worse, they called the first on the worst Philippines has ever seen. But I think they're rethinking that for this flood. AND THE FAVT THAT MANNY PACMAN LOST! Mexico's being nice to me for now and not teasing me because I'm sick. But when I'm over this... She'll never let me live it down! :(

Going back to rest,  
Maria/The Philippines

* * *

Уважаемые Филиппинах (Dear Philippines),

That is strange. A present? Oh that was unnecessary, but спасибо (thank you)! Sunflowers? You're so kind...

I am well. There is some drama over here, though.

A flood? I hope you recover soon. Oh yes, Amerika's 'superstorm'. I heard about it. We don't really get hurricanes here so I can't say I know how it is.

When did this flood happen?

You and Mexico are close?

с подсолнухами и матрешки, (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls)

Anya Braginski


	45. Louisiana 1

Bonjour Miss Braginski!

This is Louisiana one of America's kids. Well technically I am the daughter of  
France, my uncle is Spain. Ca viens?( How is it coming?) I heard things from  
Papa France and America that Belarus was chasing you around. Since I practice  
voodoo I have some spells that might be useful. Also I am hosting a Christmas  
party if you would like to come.  
Union, Justice, Confidence,  
Louisiana

* * *

привет (privet) Louisiana!

So France is your father, Spain is your uncle, and Amerika is your step-dad? I feel very bad for you.

I have been good. There is a lot of drama here, but it keeps me busy. It is crazy over there with the holidays, да? (yes)

^J^" Oh I don't think voodoo is necessary.

I would be delighted!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	46. America 1

Heya Commie, dudette! How's all over there? Anyway, seeing that that's not important and the hero is me! (duh!) I want you to ask you a favor! Can you apologize for my to the weak guy there? It was an obvious mistake (not from me bacause I am awsome!) from my boss and his sidekicks! Italy doesn't want to hear me out, dude! Can you believe it?! *munches on a hamburger* And please stop trying to curse me, dudette, and start being a lady! ...Or am I sending this to the original commie guy... Um, it doesn't matter I guess!  
From,  
The HERO

* * *

...Здравствуйте Америки (Hello America),

Amerika, I have not been Communist for a little over 20 years.

It's okay, I suppose. How about you?

Pfffft, why are you sending a letter to me about it? Send one to Италия (Italy). And as if he's going to forgive _you_! But, I will pass on the message for you. I'm not that rude.

...Start being a lady?_ START BEING A LADY? WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN 'START'? _

__Why don't you start being a gentleman? Oh, wait, you are incapable of this, да?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	47. Louisiana 2

Yes America is my step father. It's not all that bad being his kid. I'm still a little sore with Papa France that he sold me. Although my relationship with step father is strained we still get along. Hope you have a nice Chirstmas. Love!

* * *

Dear Louisiana,

First off, С Рождеством Христовым! Merry Christmas!

I say this because you will probably get it tomorrow. The letter, I mean.

What is wrong in your relationship with Amerika?

с подсолнухами и матрешки,

Anya Braginski


	48. Moscow 1

Dear Big... sister,  
Big sister? Wait, why sister? Hang on... *reads title* Oh, wait... "Female Russia". Huh... wait...  
ASDFGHJKL, I'M MEETING A GENDER-SWAPPED NATION!  
I'm sorry, I just got excited. I'm one of the first capitals to meet a gender-swapped nation  
Oh, that's right, introduction. I'm Moscow, brother Russia's capital And just so you know, *chuckles nervously* I'm a guy. People always mistake me for a girl because of my hair... *sighs*  
Anyways, how are you doing? I'm probably doing OK. Aleks still eats my scarf up.  
...Oh yeah! Aleks is my pet grizzly bear! I have one like Mr. Canada! He's super nice!  
I would say "When are you going to visit me?" like the other capitals, but we probably live right near each other...  
Have you ever wondered why Mr. America calls us "commies"? D.C. kept poking me and calling me "commie" once.  
Anyways, long letter is probably very long, so I'm sending over a Christmas gift of sunflowers!  
*I just hope they weren't crushed...*  
Merry Christmas!

-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

* * *

Уважаемые Москва, (Dear Moscow)

Hehehe, you're so cute! *pokes cheek* And so excited!

I am doing okay. You should know how I am, being my capital and all. But, then again, emotionally and personally things are different.

I could sew your scarf up if Aleks continues to chew it up.

Ah, yes. I do believe we live close near each other. Well, I don't live directly in Moscow, and I am currently in St. Petersburg.

It bothers you, да? It bothers me. We haven't been communist in a very long time. If D.C. is bothering you, I swear to God... Коль кол кол ... (AN: kol kol kol and all that jazz)

спасибо, thank you! I love sunflowers! They make me so happy... ^J^

I've sent you another scarf, just in case.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	49. Moscow 2

Dear Big Sister,  
*gets poked* Ha, you're not the only one who told me that... *been told that by so many other nations*  
...Oh.  
Oh no, he doesn't really do any harm! He just makes a hole here and there, but it's still as good as new! I guess...  
St. Petersburg? That's pretty near! I can probably drive there and visit you!  
Oh, no, he's not as much as a bother as Mr. America, but still, it's bothersome.  
You're welcome I picked them from the place that grows the best sunflowers  
Oh, well, thank you! It's very lovely. Thank you!

-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

* * *

Уважаемые Москва, (Dear Moscow)

извините, sorry, but you are very cute. You don't mind too much, да?

Did you tell Aleks not to chew on it? Maybe he'd stop...

That'd be lovely! I haven't seen you in so long.

I think it's downright rude. But I guess we shouldn't let it bother us so much. I wish they'd stop though.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	50. America 2

Yo, commie dudette!  
I know that! But someone that was a commie before will always be one to the  
world! You betrayed Capitalism, dude!  
Meh, I am fine! This little winter thingy is nothing to a hero like me!  
Um, because I heard that he was talking to you? ... Look, the guy is in denial  
about something, I dunno what it is, but he is being depressive as hell, man!  
Er, woman! He doesn't listen to me, I already told you! Geesh, please read the  
letters better, commie! And of course he's going to forgive me! I am the hero!  
Thanks, dude!  
What kind of chick curses someone? That's freaky stuff right there! No lady  
that I heard of does that! ...Well, maybe the witches... Dude, are you a  
witch?  
Of course I can be one! No woman can resist the awesomeness of the hero!  
Bye, dude!  
America!

* * *

America,

You're silly. How could I have betrayed Capitalism if I was never capitalist? Besides, it was not my fault.

You bombed him, America. That alone is reason enough for him to be depressed. I'll tell him. But there is no guarentee that he will forgive you. Then again, he is rather forgiving.

I did not curse you! I am not a witch either! Идиот. (idiot)

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	51. Moscow 3

Dear Big Sister,  
No, I don't mind. I just wanted to point out that I've been called "cute" a lot...  
I have. He didn't.  
OK I'll visit you this weekend  
Yeah... me too...

-Moscow/Innokenti Brangisky

* * *

Уважаемые Москва, (Dear Moscow),

Oh, okay. ^J^

Can you take him to a training place?

That will be nice.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	52. Moscow 4

Dear Big Sister,  
I'm not so sure if there's a training place for grizzly bears around here...  
Gyah! I'm so nervous! D.C. is coming over to my place for a jam session, but I'm not that good at the Balalaika! [It's some guitar thingy...] What do I do!?  
Have you ever met your male counterpart before? Just wondering...

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Brangisky

* * *

Dear Innokenti,

You could always try the Russian Circus. They could help you. ^J^

D.C. is coming over? You too are close, da? That must be nice! If you're not that good at it, either practice before D.C. comes over or just play. Who knows? Maybe D.C. is not that good either.

I think I did once... I was very young. It was before the Romanovs, I know that for sure. We played in the snow together for hours until Ukraine came over and he took me home. He scolded me for being out so late and playing with a stranger.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	53. Louisiana 3

Merry Christmas Anya

America keeps getting on my back about my crime, and my education. It is not  
my fault that my education is failing, it's my bosses fault. He is a terrible  
governor. Also the whole Civil War deal. My dear brother Alabama is still  
feeling the affects of it. Can you believe it? Oh I also sent you some gumbo.  
There should be plenty enough to share.  
Much love,  
Louisiana

* * *

Merry Christmas.

It is a little late, but I suppose you do not mind. ^J^

Why does America not help you with those things then? Are you going to elect a new governor any time soon? Or have you already done so?

...I apologize; I'm not entirely up to date with what went on in the American civil war. Could you explain?

This gumbo is good!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	54. Illinois and Victoria 1

Hey Anya!

Its me, Illinois! Well, I, along with my new friend, Victoria (ya know, that Canadian city?) have been visiting other countries, and I was wondering if we could visit soon! Also, I would like to apologize in advance for anything my dad says. He can be a real dick.

Hello, Ms. Anya. I am Victoria, capital of British Columbia. Sorry about Illinois, her dad hasn't visited her in years. So, my question is pretty much the same as Illinois. So, yeah, bye!

Sincerely,  
Illinois and Victoria

* * *

Мисс Иллинойс и Виктория, (Miss Illinois and Victoria)

Здравствуйте! Hello! ^J^

I would love to have more visitors! You should come when the Midnight Sun is in St. Petersburg! It is very довольно, very pretty!

...Oookay then.

^J^ С Новым Годом! Happy New Year!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	55. Moscow 5

Dear Big Sister,  
Oh... maybe I'll try that. Thanks  
OK! Thank you! I just really hope he lets me join the band he's putting together with the other capitals... :)  
Oh, that's so cool! I wish I can meet my female counterpart... it would be fun!  
Hey, maybe I can bring my brother Russia over to you! That way you guys can meet each other again! Does that sound nice?

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Brangisnky

* * *

Dear Moscow,

A capital band!

Oh, my Moscow? She is fun, but she is a brat.

I would love to see him again! ^J^ Is his name still Ivan or did he decide to change it?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	56. America 3

Yo, commie dudette!  
How would that not be your fault?! You were all happy for being a commie back then! Traitor!  
I told you that I did not! Sheesh, it was my boss I tell you! If he is depressed because of that then I will have to help him out a little! Me and Romano do not understand why he doesn't want our help!  
He will forgive me! You'll see! HAHAHAHA!  
Then what's up with that 'kolkol' thingy? That's a hell of curse, man! And you are obviously a witch!  
Bye!  
The HERO,  
America!

* * *

Amerika,

To be quite honest with you, I do have mixed feelings about Communism, especially back then. It was not being a traitor, my people wanted something different.

Italy said he is willing to meet up with you and his brother on the 20th to discuss the problem.

*blush* I do not know! I've just always done that, I guess. And it is not a curse. If you want a curse, I know people. But I am not a witch.

Happy New Year's.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	57. Moscow 6

Dear Big Sister,  
Da, a capital band. It was at first D.C. and Madrid's idea to start a band. But they decided to keep it between us capitals. Pretty cool  
She is? Huh... Big Brother doesn't think of me like that... I think...  
Yeah, his name is still Ivan. Although I think he wants to change it because it's too common... Though I convinced him not to because I thought it was nice.

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

* * *

Dear Moscow,

That is very cool. ^J^

Oh, well I still love her of course! She can just be a brat. But then again, I think the corrupt politicians get to her.

His name is very nice. After the Russian Empire fell, I almost changed my name, but Ukraine convinced me not to.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	58. Moscow 7

Dear Big Sister,  
Yeah... that's why I really want to join! I just hope I get to be a guitarist!

Corrupt politicians? *turns pale* D-Does that mean they'll get to me too?!  
Oh, good, because I think Anya is a very pretty name. *sighs* On the other  
hand, I still wonder why Big Brother decided to name me "Innokenti" when I was  
found...

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Branginsky

* * *

Dear Innokenti,

I hope you get to be a guitarist. I am sure you are very good. ^J^

I do not think they'll get to you. You are very nice. I mean, they always could get to you. But I doubt that they would.

Oh thank you!

I like the name Innokenti. I think it is nice.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	59. India 1

Dear Anya,

Why did you not invite me to this! You know how I love fanmail and yet you  
don't invite me to help you T-T. Well anyways I just wanted to say hi since I  
haven't visited you later and no it's not,because I don't like you it's just  
whenever I visited your place I freeze my vital parts over there! Also last  
time my pet tiger Kisa nearly got eaten by your crazy younger sibling Belraus.  
Sadly Belarus tramatized my tiger and now Kisa won't set foot near your  
country. Maybe you can come over to my place sometime?

- Your friend  
India

p.s I think you should seek some help for Belarus immediately! Shes worse than  
France and Prussia combined!

* * *

Dear India,

Здравствуйте! Hello!

Oh, sorry. I forgot about how much you love these things. Surely you are not upset, да?

Oh, that's okay! But you know, it can be very nice here in the Summer. Even Siberia is nice!

Uuuh...Ummmm...H-He tried to eat...a tiger...and...Что? What? I do not even...

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. He surely isn't that bad, да? ...Oh who am I kidding?


	60. America 4

Hello Commie dudette!  
Well, you could have tried something different being a capitalist! That would  
have stopped the Cold War from happening!  
Yay! We are going to meet the weak guy!  
N-No, thanks! The hero does not want anything to do with curses or witches!  
And what's up with the blush?  
Same to you! HAHAHA!  
Bye!  
The HERO,  
America!

* * *

Hello again America,

Would you please stop calling me 'Commie dudette'?

Me being Communist was not the entire reason for the Cold War, and you know that! Well, at least you should know that.

Ha ha, it seems the 'hero' is afraid.

I was a little embarrassed. People do not go asking about your laugh.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	61. India 2

Dear Anya,

Yes Belraus tried to eat my tiger last time I came to your place. When I found Kusa she was tied up and covered in blood and other inmentionable things. Now Kisa won't set foot near you border and refuses to eat meat. Belaurs managed to make a tiger a vegetarian .. I don't even wanna know how he did it o-o. Anyway your bro needs some serious help possibaly getting locked in an asylum or getting hit hard in the head will help him. Also Anya when are you coming over I am kinda lonely ...

- owner of a vegetarian tiger  
India

p.s also I think South korea needs mental help yesterday he tried to grope China's balls...

* * *

Dear India,

Hmm, I cannot see why he would do such a thing. Wait, was this girl Belarus? My younger sibling is a boy.

So it was him? I do not know why on Earth he would this. A vegetarian tiger?

I cannot come over anytime soon; I apologize for this.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. Why would he do that?


	62. Moscow 8

Dear Big Sister,

Aw, thank you, but I'm not that good... or at least, not as good as D.C. or Madrid. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to the acoustic guitar.

Oh... *sighs in relief* Good. I mean, if I was mean, then Aleks would run away.

You're welcome!

Aw, thanks. I just think it's lengthy in my opinion.

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Branginsky

* * *

Dear Innokenti,

I am sure you'll get better then.

Is Aleks scared of mean people? Nikolai (Belarus) used to have a pet polar bear who nearly mauled Ivan the Terrible.

_Эй! Эй! Эй! Hey! Other Moscow that is a boy! Any crushes?_

__  
Светлана! Это его личное дело. Теперь вернитесь в свою комнату. (Svetlana! That is his personal business. Now go back to your room.)

_Nyet!_

__I apologize for her. uJu

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	63. America 5

Heya Commie dudette!  
No way! I like it when I call you that! HAHAHA! No, seriously, I can't just change it!  
I know! But it was an important fact! You should know that!  
N-No, I am not!  
Embarrassed? How would I be embarrassed because of how I laugh? My laugh is awesome! HAHAHA!  
Bye!  
The HERO,  
America!

* * *

Мистер Америка (Mister Amerika)

If you honestly cannot stop...

I am completely aware of it. Maybe if you hadn't been so scared by the idea of Communism the Cold War wouldn't have happened.

*smiles* Then why are you stuttering?

Your laugh is annoying.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	64. Latvia 1

Dear Miss Russia

I saw the letter you wrote to Alaska *eyes tear up* Pplease don't call me small. I don't like being small. Also, Mr Russia keeps taking away my land and it is driving me crazy. I don't have enough land to feed my people. Please get it back for me

From your friend  
Raivis Galante  
[Latvia]

* * *

Маленькая Латвия (Little Latvia)!

Hello again!

If you do not like being called small, I will call you little! Little Latvia! ^J^

You want your land back? Hmm, I don't know...

How about you just come back to live with us? After all, sooner or later, all _will _become one with Матери России (Mother Russia). ***Kol Kol Kol***

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	65. Ireland 1

Cheerio Anya! My name is Aine too! Aine S. Kirkland, commonly known as  
Ireland! I'm glad that there's someone I know who has something in common with  
me! I know what it's like to be lonely too, because my jerk-o little bother  
(whoops! brother!) locked me in his house and tried to starve me to death!  
I'll definitely try to write again soon! Bye!

Aine S. Kirkland  
Ireland

* * *

Г-жа Ирландии, (Ms. Ireland)

Your little brother is England, да? He should pluck his eyebrows or something. I offered to do it for him, but he started to freak out.

It is nice to know that another person has something in common with me, but isn't being lonely sad?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	66. Moscow 9

Dear Big Sister,

Yeah... I hope so...

Aw, well, not generally mean people... he just doesn't like to see me with a mood. And w-what?! O-Oh my gosh... Well, once, Aleks almost mauled Beijing... I still have to apologize for that... :/

Hey! Wait... you're me? Wait, what?! N-Nyet, I don't have a crush on anyone! I-I don't...

Oh, it's OK. I've dealt with people like her before...

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

* * *

Dear Innokenti,

Oh, I see. If you are upset, Aleks gets upset, да?

Eheheh, да.

Aleks mauled Beijing? Is Beijing okay?

_Yeah I'm you! Except not really. But kinda. But at the same time, no. Anywho, of course you have a crush! Otherwise you wouldn't stutter like that!_

__Svetlana...

_Ugh, gotta go apparently. Anastasia's gonna flip her shit._

_Ta Ta~_

__That child will be the end of me...

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	67. Prussia 1

Dear totally un-awesome Russia  
It is me! The totally awesome Prussia! I think we should totally join our nations together, coz that would be like even more totally awesome! And you would become even more awesome! Hahahaha!  
[Hungary: Don't insult Miss Russia! It's rude!] God...that guy Hungary is such a crapwad!  
Austria is being a such a un-awesomely girly thing again. Claiming that I'm not awesome...I'll show him [Evil awesome laugh]

From the very awesome Prussia

* * *

Dear Prussia,

*cough* Idiot *cough*

...Was that just...What?

Become more awesome? Does that mean you already think I am awesome?

...Do you even have a country? Are you even a country anymore?

Oh, well. Nonetheless, you _do_ want to become one with Mother Russia, да?

Austria is right.

Moscow do not make fangirl hearts!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	68. Prussia 2

Dear Miss somewhat more awesome Russia,  
No...I am no longer a country. Why do you think I like with that dummkopf Germany. If you would like me to become one with you I wouldn't mind in the slightest *sexy wink*

From the awesome Prussia

PS: Moscow continue to make fangirl hearts. I'll even sign them for you

* * *

Пруссия (Prussia),

He is your brother. Is he that bad? I know Ms. Germany isn't that bad. She's rather amusing actually.

...N-Не в том, как вы глупые головы! (N-Not in that way you stupid head)

Admin: She's blushing! She wants you. *wink*

Get out of here. *throws Admin back into the imagination room where she slaves away drawing fanart, writing fanfiction, and defending her PC from all the little country shimejis*

Seriously, Admin. Go.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

_Moscow: P.S. Would you really sign them?_


	69. Vatican City 1

Salutations, Miss Russia. I hope I am not bothering you. Yet, I was curious as to which country you like to visit the most? Unless, you don't travel as much, which then I apologize for asking.  
I heard you have plenty of friends as well. Or, are they acquaintances? I do not remember, but, how do you manage to stay in touch with so many people? I can barely get Italy to even look at me, let alone have a decent conversation with more than one person. I have to admire your ability to do so.

Deus benedixerim  
-Vatican City

PS: I made some homemade cinnamon and sugar doughnuts that I sent along with this letter. I hope they aren't stale when you receive them.

* * *

Hello Vatican,

I guess Italy or some other warm place. It's cold here. Plus if I went to Italy's I could see you and everyone. Because everybody seems to go there.

Many are acquaintances. I am not liked by that many people. *looks at America*

Email. Surely you have an email Vatican.

Italy will not look at you? But he's so kind..

How are things?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. These are very good. ^J^


	70. Antarctica 1

Dear Russia,

Hello! How are you I suppose? I'm a little lonely right now too. No one seems to want to talk to me... You will write to me, right? Its so boring here in the freezing cold! And to top it all off, its going to be night time for the next half year or so!

Forever warm (if the heater does not break down),

Antarctica

PS: You may call me Neva if you like!

* * *

Здравствуйте Антарктиды (Hello Antarctica),

I am well, thank you for asking. How are you? Is it getting hotter down there for you?

I will write to you, of course. I know how it is to be lonely.

It is boring. One can only play in the snow for so long.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	71. Moscow 10

Dear Big Sister,

Da, that's right. He sense if others are upset, and he gets upset, too.

Da, Beijing is fine. We heal quickly after all. Besides, Aleks doesn't hurt anyone badly if I scold him not to. Only to people we both don't know does he injure badly...

*turns red in the face* What?! I r-really don't!

Well... if my brother survived with me, I'm sure you'll be fine, big sister.

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

* * *

Dear Little Brother,

Well, yes. But still, even if we do heal quickly, it hurts. You ought to train Aleks not to attack unless you make him. He'll end up hurting someone important.

As I have said before, please ignore what Svetlana says.

But, and you do not need to answer this if you do not want to, do you have a crush? If so, on who?

Ah yes, but you are not annoying.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	72. Vatican City 2

Greetings again, Miss Russia.  
I would have to agree, there are plenty of people here in Italy. It seems everyone wants the warm touch of the sun and enjoy the friendly atmosphere. Though, the tourists do get a bit... out of hand... at times.  
You are not liked? But, I feel that you are a rather friendly person.  
Sadly, I do not have an Email. I don't even have a computer or a mobile cellular device. I don't really care much for the newer technology. My home is one of books and bittersweet memories. I see the people around me, complaining about their new devices or using them until the buttons clatter to the ground. The devices are fickle, they fracture like glass when you least expect it, and the information is easily mangled and lost. Books are different. They do not whine when the batteries are low, they do not break when they are dropped, and their words are hard to destroy forever. They also smell better with age whereas electric devices become... not so pleasant.  
The relationship between Italy and myself is...strained...Italy acts like there is nothing wrong when we stumble upon each other, but I can see the tension and fear of me and the memory of what I've done when I wasn't Vatican City, but went under a different name. I cannot blame the poor soul for the fear.  
I'm scared of myself.  
It's something I don't want to talk about.

Things are alright, I reason. It rained last night and the air has that fresh, clean scent. I went for a walk to enjoy the peace of the early morning before the mobs of tourists and Italians clog the streets. Sometimes I wished I didn't live in the middle of a city, but rather out in the countryside. I have to count my blessings, though. Italy could have not even given my home back when I asked for it years after it was stripped from my possession.  
Anyway, I am glad you got the doughnuts and liked them. I like to cook different snacks and foods from around the world. Perhaps I could send you something that you'd like me to make you?

Deus benedixerim  
-Vatican City

* * *

Ватикан, (Vatican)

Out of hand, you say?

I hear that tourists in Italy are often confused by the way Italians cross the street (straight through, not waiting for a stoplight) and that tourists often pretend to tip over or hold up the leaning tower of Pisa, but nothing about them 'getting out of hand'.

I am friendly, but I think my history and climate drive people away. Nobody likes the cold...

I see. That makes sense. But unfortunately for me, a lot of my old books are gone. They were 'confiscated' by my old government.

Under a different name? Oh, you do not wish to speak about it. I understand, I will not push.

The city is often too... smelly and noisy, da? If you like the countryside, you can come here. I have lots! But, then again, the Italian and Russian countryside are surely very different.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	73. Prussia 3

Dear Miss Russia  
C'mon, you know you love the awesome me *winks*  
And yes Moscow, I really will sign the awesome hearts for you

from the awesome Prussia

* * *

Prussia

As Miss Amerika would say, get a life.

Don't you have a certain Austrian to annoy?

Anyways, how is life?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	74. Beverly Hills 1

Hello miss Russia!

I'm Beverly Hills, but you can call me Chloe or Chandler. I'm sorry about my  
father, he gets a little hyper sometimes! It's really warm here in Beverly  
Hills, and we have alot of palm trees! I also sent you a necklace with your  
flag on it! I hope you like it very much!

With Love and Diamonds

Beverly Hills (Chandler Jones)

* * *

Здравствуйте! Hello!

America's children sure are friendly. ^J^

*looks up picture of Beverly Hills * Wow, that is a lot of palm trees.

Oh thank you! This necklace is so pretty!

As a thank you, I've sent you some cookies and a matryoshka doll with the states and cities.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	75. Antarctica 2

Dear Russia,

I am alright, the Artic Ocean is pounding at my door. I dont think it will  
ever get warm down here. Then the penguins might die...

I dont want go to the World Meetings... America doesnt take my warning  
seriously when I tell him the ice is melting too quickly and the arctic  
animals are in trouble. So I stay home and bug him and China to stop polluting  
my land on the internet. I suppose that is why I am sane and not as bored as I  
could be.

I hope things are better over there!

With love and all those lies,

Neva Everdean

PS: Please tell your research center scientists in Enderby Land, Antarctica to  
be more polite when I visit them on my land. They are a little rude.

Dear Antarctica,

Penguins? How many species are down there? Are penguins nice? I am sorry if this is strange, but penguins are just so foreign to me.

America doesn't take a lot of things seriously. Do not mind him.

I suppose that's one way to pass the time.

Things are, well, normal? I guess?

I have told them. They should come by and apologize soon.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	76. Sweden 1

Ms. Russia,

Hello. I noticed the discussion turned to global warming, so if you don't  
mind, I thought I would add my two cents.

I'm rather worried about it to be honest. Unlike the Scandinavian peninsula  
that Tino (Finland), Norway, and I share, Mathias (Denmark) has no mountains  
or highlands to keep him safe, and Iceland is but a tiny island in the  
unforgiving ocean. They could be lost rather easily as the sea rises.  
Greenland is in danger of losing her land to Global Warming, as she is mostly  
ice. I don't know how I would fare either. My biggest cities, including my  
capital, are in the south of my land and lay on the coast. The flooding would  
be disasterous.

Have you read the fanfiction Gutters by glassamilk? It's very good, but  
painfully sad. It's about the post-apocalyptic world. I won't spoil it for  
you, but I will say that something awful happens to Mathias. I don't want it  
to happen in real life. I don't want to lose my brother. Even though we fight.  
He's the only family I have left; he raised me after our mother died, and I  
can't hate him for that.

Sorry for being so depressing.

I hope everything is well with you.

Sincerely,

Berwald Oxenstierna, male personification of Sweden

* * *

Здравствуйте, мистер Швеции, (Hello Mr. Sweden)

Even if you, Finland, and Norway have mountains, wouldn't the water still flood lower areas? Oh, you have addressed this.

But anyways, that surely would be a problem. All of those poor people..

Nyet, but I will read it. It sounds sorta morbidly interesting.

It is okay; I deal with depressing things often.

I am well, you?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	77. India 3

Dear Anya,

Sorry I have not been sending you letters lately it's just that I was busy  
taking my tiger to therapy. Who knew that there were places where tigers could  
get some metal help :D. Also I also had to spend several days in a hospital  
for food poisoning. Last week England visited me and I allowed him near my  
kitchen...it was the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! So anyways I was preparing  
dinner and had to step out for a moment to take a phone call. When I can back  
my food looked the same as how I left it and England was begging me to eat it.  
I should have been a little suspicious, but I blame my trusting nature...to  
please England I took one bite of my food and woke up several hours later in  
the hospital. Apparently when I took a bite of the food I collapsed and  
England had to take me to the hospital for posion treatment. By now England  
should have realised his cooking did this , but he still didn't make the  
connection and is now calling my every single day to see if I take drugs or am  
drunk -_-.

From,  
India

p.s Sometimes I really want to choke England even though his intentions are  
good.

p.s.s When I collapsed I saw the other side...I am really afraid of England  
now. 0-0

* * *

Dear India,

Your absence was fine. Everyone has things to do.

Speaking of tigers, while I was out in Siberia a few days ago I found a tiger. This excited me very very much as they are endangered and therefore pretty rare. She followed me home. I named her Olga. She's only small. I think I'll take her out to Siberia again soon. They're rare, so keeping her with me may not be such a good idea.

You ate England's food? You poor soul. When I first met England (she was the female personification), I ate some of her food and I was sick for a month.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. What do you mean 'Other side'?


	78. Moscow 11

Dear Big Sister,

Da, that's true. I should... Once he almost mauled Mr. America... D.C. texted  
me after that and said "Dude, you so owned my bro!"

OK...

*turns bright red* Erm... *squirms a bit* F-Fine, I'll just tell it... because  
I-I know no one else will see this... *squirms* мне нравится  
Ottawa...

*sighs* There. Spilled it.

*sighs in relief* Thank you for not thinking I am annoying.

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

* * *

Dear Little Brother,

He was happy about that? *shakes head * Americans...

Ottawa? Isn't that one of Canada's children or siblings? That's very sweet.

Svetlana: Wait, what is it?

Go away!

Svetlana: Fine! Belarus is here though!

Oh God no..

Hold on, I need to hide.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	79. Ireland 2

Hey Anya!  
It's me, Aine again! Played the most amazing prank on England and plucked all  
his eyebrow hairs out while he was sleeping. Certainly livens things up a bit  
here in Western Europe! To answer your question from the last letter, it was  
pretty sad being lonely all that time, but escaping from England's rule made  
me as happy as you would be in a sunny field of sunflowers! It made me even  
happier when you were the first country to recognize me as my own country!  
Always lovely writing to you!

Cheerio!

Aine S. Kirkland  
Ireland

* * *

Miss Aine,

*giggles * Not that I encourage that sort of behavior, but that is pretty funny.

You must have been very, very happy. ^J^ That's good! Being happy is good.

But of course!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	80. Prussia 4

Dear Anya,  
I have a life which revolves around being awesome *awesome grin*  
Austria buggered off to Germany for a few days. I can't be bothered going to  
his house.  
Life is as awesome as always.

Love Prussia *wink*

* * *

Prussia,

You mean what you think is awesomeness. I mean, I have to admit in some aspects you are rather awesome, but that majority of your so called 'awesomeness' is just arrogance.

I thought Germany was annoyed by Austria.

Oh! How is the little bird of yours?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

P.S. Stop putting love!


	81. Antarctica 3

Dear Russia,

Oh there are many species! So cute and can survive in the cold! I saved a  
little chick from the oil in some of my waters and she has stuck with me ever  
since. Her name I us Fez, you should come see them in the summer or spring!

Maybe I can get a penguin or polar bear army to force America sand China to  
stop polluting my land.

Oh and they were very nice after they realized who I was. A little secrative  
but I would expect that on a military base.

With sunshine hopefully (not likely, its going to be night the next few  
months),

Antarctica

Dear Antarctica,

Awwww! I really would love to come see the penguins.

While I've never seen a penguin in the wild, I do have plenty of polar bears. You should come here and see them some time.

But I thought you didn't have any polar bears.

That is good!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	82. Canada 1

Er... Bonjour, I guess;

I heard from a friend you were accepting letters... May I write to you?  
Kumakikoi and I really can't seem to interact right. Er... I'll make it brief.  
Can we be friends?

-Matthew

* * *

Bonjour! Здравствуйте! Hello!

Да! Of course we can be friends. Making friends is fun.

You are Canada, one of France's and England's old colonies, Да? And I hear you are good friends with female Ukraine?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski


	83. Nunavut 1

Ainngai Miss Russia,

H-Hello! I'm Nunavut, one of Canada's provinces. I-I heard you were lonely, so  
I decided to write to you. It's very lonely where I live...

Did you know I live in the northern-most permanent settlement in the world? I  
live in Alert...although I doubt you've ever heard of it. It's very cold up  
here...

Um...I don't know what else to say...so I'll leave it here, eh?

Tavvaujutit,  
Nunavut

* * *

Привет Nunavut,

It cannot be that lonely. You have your people and polar bears. I hear Canadian polar bears are nicer than mine. Besides, Canada is nice. He started talking to me today.

That is cool! And I actually have heard about it. I know how you feel in that cold weather. But, you can always go inside to get warm. Plus, if you're really bored, you can just throw boiling water in the air outside and watch it freeze mid-air.

с подсолнухами и матрешки, (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls)

Anya Braginski

Russia


	84. India 4 , Sweden 2

Dear Anya,

Oooh you found a tiger and I didn't know you knew this kind of stuff about  
tigers? Were yoy actually paying attention to my long tiger chats during the  
world meeting's 0-0 . Aww it looks like Olga has taken a liking to you :3.  
Yeah keeping Olga is probbaly not a reasonable idea due to the chaotic  
household you have * Belarus and the baltics* and the fact that she is still  
little...Wait can you give Olga to me ? I promise to take good care of her and  
Kisa has gotten very bored lately and needs a new playmate. Also I would go to  
Siberia myself for a tiger , but I can't stand the cold and I get very sick  
whenever I am in cold conditions.

You were sick for a month wow 0-0... I had to have my stomach pumped and now  
UmI can't even look at british cooking without feeling sick. Maybe England  
should look into posion warefare her scones already are posinous and could be  
used to kill or at the very least stun people. Oh wait maybe I should ask  
England for some scones and give them to China to see the results!

- Scones could be the next art of warfare  
India

P.s umm how should I explain this ... the other side is basically hell, the  
underworld, afterlife , etc. depending on what you believe in. So yup England  
basically gave me the momentary ability to see death and I never want to see  
it agian T-T

Dear India,

Well of course I know about them, they've been here for so long. I do pay attention to the 'tiger chats'. It's rude not to pay attention to the speaker.

Haha, yeah... Even though they don't live with me anymore, Belarus and Ukraine come by a lot. The Baltics don't come around. Which is too bad. I miss little Latvia and Estonia and Lithuania.

I apologize, but I really can't give Olga away like that. I know I will have to put her back in the wild. She can't live with you, though. Even if Kisa will keep her company. Any tiger we have needs to be kept here.

You had to get your stomach pumped? I feel very, very bad for you. I think that Miss and Mister England should just hire a cook. Really, I don't think that food can be very healthy for you.

H-Hey! Let's not poison others. Especially not with England's cooking.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. But don't you believe in re-incarnation?

* * *

Ms. Russia,

Yes, the flooding would be disasterous. So many people would die or lose  
everything.

Chapter 19 is extremely sad.

It's good to hear that you are well. I'm doing fine, thank you for asking.

Sincerely,

Berwald Oxenstierna, male personification of Sweden

Mr. Sweden,

I can imagine.

I apologize for this being late, but congratulations on winning Eurovision last year!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	85. Moscow 12

Dear Big Sister,

Yeah, D.C. is the ultimate typical American, next to Mr. America, of course...

*blushes at your statement* D-Da...

Geez, Svetlana, don't unleash Belarus on her! I-I can tell you who it is...

OK, just talk to me when you're out of hiding, da?

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

Маленький брат, (Little brother)

Aww! Do not worry, I will not tell anyone. ^J^

Svetlana: I wasn't unleashing Belarus on her! Sheesh! But I can! Who is it?

Innokenti, have you seen a small Siberian tiger wandering around by any chance?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	86. Texas 1

Hola Senorita Russia,

I am Texas,Eliso miguel rodriguez fernandez-carrido Jones to be exact.I am the 28th state of the Union and a son of America,also Alaska's older brother. Please,do not judge my father...well...Dad...Mexico is TECHNICLY my "father"(ChaosDarkLord if you want to meet Mexico) but,you all mock him an shun him an call him an idiot...did you ever considier all the things done might NOT have been his fault but our leaders instead? How pray tell,can he be an "Idiot" if he beat England,You,Spain,Mexico - almost EVERYONE if he was as stupid as you consider him to be?! you all treat my Dad so HARSHLY with out knowing him...the REAL reason he acts the way he does is because you EXPECT him to act that way and to push you all away,you all hurt him so badly and Don' .Care! I do not know which Alaska you have met,but ours is male and he RESENTS you! the nations here don't treat our America as badly MOST of the time but I can't stand to see our Dad hated so much when ' .know him. I don't know what year it is for you but here it's 2013,Dad is (somewhat) friends with our Russia(who is a guy) not to mention I'm a drinking partner of his and we reacently ended another war,plus the USSR is gone...PLEASE stop hating my dad if you would reach out,tell him to drop the act,and not insult him in russian everyother word...you might befriend with him to...sorry if this seem WELL over rude but I feel the need to defend him...he took me in and has raised me an my siblings to his best...he TRYS to visit each of us ATLEAST once a year even if we can't even come for Christmas...

I apolgize deeply...

with an old song and plesant memories,  
Texas

* * *

Злой Америке ребенка (America's Angry Child),

Hello! ^J^ How are you today?

To answer your little rant, there's a few errors that I do (at least I would like to) believe are only on account of your anger.

((Admin: I know ChaosDarkLord!))

1. I do not mock Mr. Amerika. I point out mistakes occasionally because if nobody were to do that he could severely mess something up.

2. Mr. Amerika has never even gone to war with me. We almost did, but it never happened. Besides, before the U.S.S.R., we were on good terms. There wasn't that much to fight about.

3. Amerika has no need to act a certain way just because other countries expect him to. I actually admire him for that. He doesn't care very much what others think. Except when it comes to the OPEC countries, but that's because oil is necessary for life almost.

4. Well Mr. Texas, since I am a 'Nyotalia' nation, I haven't met every 'Hetalia' nation/state/city/etc. My Alaska is fine with me. She was a little disappointed with me for some past things that have occurred, but she loves me all the same.

4. "_the nations here don't treat our America as badly MOST of the time but I can't stand to see our Dad hated so much when ' .know him._" I apologize, but I'm not entirely sure what it is that you meant to say here. Can you please re-write this a little more clearly?

5. The year here is also 2013. I would like to be friends with both the 'Nyo' and 'Hetalia' Americas, but it is a little hard you know.

To answer that last part, when I insult Amerika, I am defending myself. Mr. Amerika constantly calls me a 'commie' and I will not stand for it. He does need to grow up, you know. I haven't been Communist for nearly 22 years. Yes, my time as a democracy has been rocky, but I still like it. I would never go back to Communism if there was someone like Stalin and Lenin making it. Yet Amerika continues to call me Communist.

I would appreciate it if you would just read this and think about what I have said. If it angers you, calm down before you respond.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	87. Canada 2, Moscow 13, Antarctica 4

Anya,

Oui, I was raised by Papa for a short while before Arthur took me under his  
house. I wasn't a teenager when he took me away from Papa, but I met Alfred  
then... I didn't know I had a twin until that. Merci beaucoup... I don't have  
many friends. I am friends with Yeketerina, though... And Lars, the  
Netherlands.

Talk soon,  
Matthew Williams

Matthew,

That sounds nice. I know France can be very nice. At least, Miss France is. I'm not very sure about your father.

Were you happy to find out that you had a sibling?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Big Sister,

*sighs in relief* Good. Thank you.

*rolls eyes* Welp, you are me, so you should know already.

Uh... no...? Well, wait... *looks out the window to see a small Siberian  
tiger* Is that it?

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

Dear little brother,

It wouldn't be my place anyways.

Svetlana: Not exactly. Ever notice how's there's some differences between genderbent nations and cities? Besides, I like London.

If it's wearing a green bow, then it should be Olga.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Russia,

You can come any time!

I shall try to visit you as well!

I dont, but I am sure that Kumajirou wouldnt mind.

With penguins and hopefully no oil,

Antarctica

Miss Antarctica,

:) As soon as I get a break from work.

Kumajirou? Who is that?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	88. Texas 2, Sweden 3, Moscow 14

Hello ma'mam,  
I've thought everything over and,yes you make very valid 've said things differ here so I suppose you don't know the 'Me' there,She has a figure much like your sister(Ukraine) an commonly wears black and I guess she doesn't sit down an make you two get along (the other I'm refering to is America) an If one starts of with "commie" and "capilist bastard" pulls out a gun a threatens to shoot...an Alaska Tried to love Ivan but he brushed him off and ignored him until he came here...I still remember the little boy who would follow me around with the scarf he asked me to put Forget-me-Nots on...an after so many years(we're not really sure when) he began to resent himself...and what I ment is sometimes the Nations will respect him others they just start telling him off before he says anything on account of grudges...and I can't really be comfertable to have you call me when my body stopped ageing at the age of 13 even though I was a Nation once...I looked like a small child and I was begining to die...he adopted me and became my Dad. I apoligze for everything and Would like to do so in I could intoduce you to 'me' and maybe you might all start getting along more...and I was wondering why the person sitting next to me put that ending for the letter and I now know it is to similar to another person's...so Dallas really needs to stop touching my letters...still...Lo seinto.

farwell from the flat lands and hills,  
Eliso

*ответ*

Hello Texas,

So, are there two Texas personifications?

Oh, well I suppose you mean Ivan's sister. That poor girl, her back must hurt often.

So your Alaska was ignored often. Poor kid. uju Forget-Me-Nots, somehow that seems sad with his story.

Oh. Well nations will be nations. Just like people, if they have a grudge against you, they won't exactly be friendly. The world isn't so nice.

That's very kind of him to do so.

Alright, let's try to be friendlier. How are you?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Ms. Russia,

Not quite sure how flooding would affect a nation personally...

Thank you. I just like Eurovision in general. It's interesting to see what the  
rest of Europe comes up with.

Sincerely,

Berwald Oxenstierna, male personification of Sweden

*ответ*

Mr. Sweden,

Well they'd lose things like their cities and their people. That would make me sad.

It is very interesting! I quite liked Italy's last year. Was there any particular song you liked?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Big Sister,

That's why you're my favorite sister! *grins* *whispers* No offense to Ukraine  
and Belarus...

*wide-eyed* L-London? O.O Oh... well... I-I like Ottawa. So, that's a HUGE  
difference between us.

*peeks out the window, only to spot a little bit of green on its head* Yup, I  
think that's it. Why?

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

*ответ*

Dear Little Brother,

^J^ I'm glad to be liked by someone.

Да, that is quite a difference. Svetlana went shopping, so she won't be talking for while. Hopefully.

Well, you see, I had recently found a small tiger in Siberia. I took her since her mother was dead (right next to her). She ran off last night and I couldn't find her.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	89. Canada 3

Anya,

Eh... He loves baseball and I love hockey. He loves burgers and I love to eat  
oatcakes with maple syrup... Hard to say I liked him at first. Arthur was a  
pain, but at least he didn't think I was an intruder if he ever forgot me. It  
happens quite often... I don't see how. Alfred can be kind, he really can...  
It's just he's easily distracted. Do you have any siblings, then?

Bonsoir,  
Matthew Williams

* ответ*

Matthew,

So America would mistake you for an intruder? That sounds almost too ridiculous to believe. But I know that people seem to think you're invisible now.

I know that. America is a very nice person.

Oh yes! Ukraine is my older brother, Belarus is my younger brother, and Moscow is my younger sister. They're all very nice once you get to know them.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	90. Missouri 1

Dear Anya,

Hi Anya, how are you? It's me, Missouri, or Misty if you wanna call me that,  
either is fine.

Just wanted to say hello, so, hello.

Sincerely,

Misty Jones or Missouri

*ответ*

Dear Missouri,

Здравствуйте! Hello!

I am well. Cold, but well.

How are you?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	91. Sweden 4, Antarctica 5

Ms. Russia,

It would be terrible for the whole world.

I thought everyone's song was good. Can't pick a favorite.

Sincerely,  
Sweden

*ответ*

Mr. Sweden,

Da, it would.

Sometimes songs just annoy me though. I will not say any specifics, however. That seems a little more rude.

How are the other Nordics?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Russia,

Yay! I will be looking forward to this! :D

Kumajirou is Canada's polar bear.

With love and hot chocolate,

Antarctica

*ответ*

Antarctica,

^J^ That was fun, da? But who would've thought that that one penguin would eat my gloves?

Oh I see. He mixes up Kumajiro's name a lot then.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	92. Prince Edward Island 1

Ello Miss Russia!

My names Prince Edward Island, but please call me Anthony! Or my Feminin part-  
Anne!  
I heard that you were excepting letters, so I decided to send you one!  
If you don't know who I am, I am the smallest province in Canada! I'm right in  
the Northumberland Straight, and I have a big bridge connecting me to Nova  
Scotia, and New Brunswick!  
I love swimming, fishing, and most of all gardening! I have a huge field of  
Sunflowers right in my backyard if you would like to visit!  
I don't think you know, but I'm a huge fan of you!  
*hugs small kitten*  
This is Charlottetown! My biggest city! If you ever decide to visit, I suggest  
you go shopping at the mall in Charlottetown! Oh and you have to check out the  
amusement parks I have! And oh my gosh! I would love it if you went to the  
Haunted Mansion down in Kensington with me!

Love,  
A very red headed young boy- PEI

PS- I put some of my world famous potatoes in a package for you! I hope you  
like them!

*ответ*

Privet! ^J^

That seems to be a pattern here.

Oh I see now. I do believe Alaska has told me about you. Well, your female counterpart.

Sunflowers? I love sunflowers! I have a greenhouse filled with them. It would be nice to visit your place. I like to get out sometimes.

A huge fan of me?

The kitten is Charlottetown?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. Thank you for the potatoes.


	93. Canada 4, Moscow 15

Mon amie,

I never met your brothers or your sister... But they must be nice, non? I  
sadly cannot meet them so easily... Seeing you are in a sort of... Gender bent  
world, I think. Alfie was saying there were three worlds, which somehow  
connect if you're lucky enough (I know your male version from hockey games):  
2P, normal, and gender bend... Oui? If I got that right... Let me know.

Bonsoir,  
Matthew Williams (Mattie)

* ответ*

Matthew,

Oh, well, they are something.

That makes pretty good sense, except there is a gender bent 2p!world. My counterpart there is less than nice.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Big Sister,

Yay

*sighs in relief* I never knew the other me liked London... London and I have  
a grudge against each other, although I forgot why, or how come.

Aw... Let me see if I can bring her back to you.

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

ответ*

Dear Innokenti,

Maybe since Russia used to (politically, at least) like France, you developed a grudge.

^J^ Would you?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	94. Texas 3

Hola Senorita Russia,  
No,there's only me to represent this giant dust bowl as a whole...Dallas represents the Dallas-Fort Worth area which is a very popular Metroplex here. and Yes,and No...she does get back pains often but she just tries ignoring them...I walked in on her once on accident and she rolls some ace bandages over her...chest and puts on a snug tank wears boys clothes and has long hair like me...but hers is in ringlets where as mine looks like spikes tried into a low pony tail...we have the same scars thought...like the Alamo...it's over our right eye which is red but our left strangely enough,is a deep shade of purple...I'm told that if I would turn my hair black (it's white for some strange reason) and cut it,I would look exactly like Father(Mexico).And 'laska was ignored a lot... Russia didn't really care about him...I embroidered Forget-Me-Nots on to his scarf after he asked him to and I promised him we would be here for him forever and if he needed me jus' to holler my name and I'd be there in no time...He may look older than me now but in mine an Dad's eyes he'll always be the little kid who hated being alone,loved to watch the clouds,pick Sunflowers,and play in the snow...We where all visiting Dad a bit back and I woke up pointed my pistol and then when the light came on he was jus' standing there! He looks at least 15 and he still calls me 'Big Brother'...It was election time and he had woken up from a nightmare so he was sitting in front of me in his Pj's with a stuffed wolf I got him. He said Dad deserved to sleep and asked if I could scoot over so he could sleep with me.I said yes so I spent the next week with him cuddling up to me and and sucking his thumb like he was an infant...And grudges aren't really nice...Everybody keeps going on an on 'bout "world peace" and we should try to achieve it! but the big mistake,is lettin' adults do it! Adults have all these issues an problems an act to mature...this 'aint a business,it's like friendship! My idea is if they want world peace,let a kid do it! Kids like the idea of more friends,justwant to know each other,have fun,an don't jump at every chance for war! and yes,I enjoy the idea of being friends with you. it would most likely be best if we just started over so...Hola, Soy Eliso pleased to meet you...

With Dust an Sunshine,  
Eliso

P.S.- they slight smudging of ink is due to me being left-handed and spilling some Tequila on the paper...there's some Mexican sweets I hope didn't spoil and 3 bottles of some Real Tequlia

*ответ*

Texas,

Oh, I was confused by your last letter.

Hmm, I wonder if Miss Ukraine has considered a back brace... The 'girl back there', as you put it before, should consider it as well.

White hair? That seems extremely strange. Maybe you're an albino? But then again, an albino's eye colour is just blood. You can't have both red and purple-ish blood.

That's unfortunate. Ivan was probably busy. He loves family.

I have seen some of the children of the recent generations. It wouldn't be a very good idea to put them in charge.

Eliso, what a nice name!

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. I don't really like tequila, but the sweets were great!


	95. Antarctica 6, Sweden 5, PEI 2

Anya,

...You dont mind if I adress the letter as this right? Hehe! Yeah! I didnt  
know Lucy would do that... :/ She normally only eats fish not gloves...

Yeah he does.

Hot chocolate for all!,

Antarctica

*ответ*

Antarctica,

Oh, no, not at all. ^J^

Well when we had been eating earlier fish fell on my gloves, but I don't why she wanted to eat them. Oh well, it was kinda cute.

Didn't he name his polar bear? Why would Canada forget his name?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Ms. Russia,

I guess...

Mathias is as annoying as usual, Tino is... *blushes shyly* Norway and Iceland  
are fine. Thank you for asking. How are your siblings and the Baltics?

Sincerely,

Sweden

* ответ*

Mr. Sweden,

That is good to hear.

Ukraine is okay, as is Belarus. The Baltics are fine as well, I think. I haven't seen them in a while. They tend to avoid me.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Good day Miss Russia!

Alaska really told you about me?!  
Great! She's so nice!

Sunflowers! Yes! I love them! But Canada wouldn't make them my flower! So I  
had to go with the Lady Slipper.

Really! Great! I'll see if Canada will alow you to come!

Oh yes, I would have to be you and your guy counterparts biggest fan! So I  
just couldn't believe it when you answered my letter!

Yes, Charlottetown is my big fat kitty! He's very fat! With cute little calico  
patches! He's so fat! Hmmmmm, maybe I should stop feeding him potatoes...

Well anyways! While I have the chance, I'd like to ask you something!  
*smile*  
What would you prefer, Wealth and fortune, or Family and friends!

From The small protected by The Great!  
Prince Edward Island  
Île-du-Prince-Édouard (French)

PS. What's a Matroyska doll, hmmmmmmm.

* ответ*

Prince Edward Island,

Isn't she though?

Lady Slippers? Those are so pretty!

I don't see why I wouldn't be able to come over. I'm nice.

^J^ Glad to make you happy!

Hehe, the fatter cats are the best. So fluffy. I have a kitty as well. She's grey and is very very fluffy.

Family and friends of course! The wealth and fame can go away, and it only attracts people who want your money. It's lonely.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

P.S. A matryoshka doll is a Russian doll that goes inside a bigger one and so on. I can't explain it very well. Sorry.


	96. Canada 5, Author's Note

Mon amie Anya,

Eh... A 2P world? Is there a 2P of me there? What are they like? I know  
nothing about this... Heard of it, though.

Matthew Williams

* ответ *

Matthew,

Да! You do have a genderbent 2p. She loves nature. Very, very much. She nearly shot her сестра (sister) Amerika because Amerika threw a cigarette butt on the ground.

Our 2P counterparts' world is pretty much the same as your 2P counterparts'.

Their personalities all vary.

С подсолнухами и матрешки, (With Sunflowers and Matyroshka Dolls)

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

((Author's Note))

Hello everyone!

First off, thank you all so much for all the review/letters! I didn't expect this to get so many.

Second, I'm sorry for all my absences. I'm just very busy with school and depression and such. Please be patient with me. u.u

Good day to you now!

~GEMfaerie


	97. Missouri 2

Dear Anya,

It's cold over here to, but it could be worse. It's nice to know you're doing  
well.

I'm doing well too, thank you for asking, it lightly snowed where I am this  
morning, it was very pretty.

I always thought that you're the most prettiest out of the fem!Allies by the  
way.

Sincerely,

Missouri or Misty Jones

*ответ*

Missouri,

That's true. It can always be worse.

Snow is very pretty.

Aw! Спасибо! (Thank you)

I have a question: Do you like ponies?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	98. Texas 4

Miss Russia,  
Yeah...you have to be careful when you read a letter from get tampered with sometimes...and I was a nation once...I (before Spain and France came) lived with the Comanches and Kiowas and Apaches accross the plains...I still have my bow somewhere...but over time the Bison deid...the Natives where forced out...my land was slowly taken and changed...I guess that's why my hair changed...little remains of what was...the people,the animals,the land...and it's faded to it's white-ish color...I don't think I could be an Albino...I have a pretty deep tan...yeah,the first time I met Ivan...I shot him...Alaska was with me and he didn't know about the "warriors blood" he had snuck up on us cause he wanted to talk...didn't know how'd we react so the pipe was a self defence precaution...we're friends now...and I'll take(read:drag) Alaska with me...I look 13 but he drinks with Mexico from time to time and claims that physcally I'm not legal but technicly I am...and that's because they always look in the most obvious places...The ones who are unique,the ones who are wall flowers,the ones who don't follow the trends,the ones who have their amazing talents underestimated,the ones that stand up for what they believe in and don't back down!...THAT'S who we should place our futures in...and thank you. When I was uncolonized I had no name...I was referd to as "The Child Of The Land"...when Mexico came...he named me..France had been there a short while but he only saw me once or twice,he didn't think I was a nation...just another Native's child...he chose a name that would be unique...So after they all took me to their camp...I rapidly picked up on spanish...and in the following months I didn't age...I remember the day he asked about my family..he said "You have been with us for some time,do you not have a tribe,a family?" and I replied "Are you not my family? I have no true mother and father.I am born of the grass,the soil,the rock under our sky is my father,the earth,my mother..."he then deduced I was a reresentation,and declared me 'Texas' after sometime...later he took me to his father,Spain and they settled on my old name - Eliso Miguel Fernandez-Carrido...then after a while...I left...I cast off my old name and took on 'Rodriguez' then after America adopted me...It was Jones...I even went by 'Austin' after my capital for a bit...but I went back...then some of my siblings started causing trouble...and dragged me into it...so then when the war ended and I FINALLY convinced my officals to do as he said so we could be Re-annexed I had to go through the whole process and wrote myself a new name - Eliso Miguel Rodriguez Fernandez-Carrido Jones and that's the one i've used ever since...

good bye Miss Russia,  
Eliso  
p.s. - ok then,thank you for the compliment! Here's some more pastries.

*ответ*

Texas,

Buffalo are cute! You must've had fun with them. Was it fun for you? Being a nation?

Oh, how грустный (sad). Everything just disappearing like that.

You're only 13? I thought you would've been older.

Well of course children are the future, however they still need to be taught.

Oh I see. I never thought France had you for any amount of time. I always thought it was just Spain and Mexico and Amerika.

Yay! I am going to get so fat off these pastries but who cares?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	99. Sweden 6

Ms. Russia,

How sad, but I know how you feel. Tino goes out of way to avoid me. I wonder  
if he still hates me. It's an awful feeling.

I hope they stop avoiding you, and I'm glad that your siblings are doing well.

-Sweden

* ответ*

Mr. Sweden,

Why would Finland hate you? You're nice. I don't believe he has a reason to hate you.

Thank you. I hope you and Finland make up. It's horrible when friends aren't getting along.

Anything new?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	100. Moscow 16

Dear Big Sister,

Now that I think about it, I think that is it... but London and I haven't been  
arguing recently.

Da, I will! I'll visit you and bring her back. Just need to convince her to  
come with me first...

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

*ответ*

Dear Innokenti,

Have you just been ignoring London or are you two actually getting along?

Спасибо! (Thank you) I've been missing her so much...

I have to go. Ukraine and Belarus are coming over. ^J^

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	101. Canada 6, Sweden 7

Anya,

So... It's similar, then. That's really interesting to me. She likes nature?  
What's she look like, similar to me or...? I'm just curious. Did you ever play  
with dolls, mon amie?

Bonne nuit,  
Matthew Williams

*ответ *

Matthew,

Да. 2p! Canada has long, dark blonde hair; glasses; and purple eyes. So, yeah, I suppose she does look like you.

Yes! Especially when my brothers didn't wanna play. Why?

С подсолнухами и матрешки, (With Sunflowers and Matyroshka Dolls)

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Ms. Russia,

Well, my boss hasn't always been friendly to him, and I can't defy my boss.

We haven't always gotten along...

-Sweden

*ответ *

Mr. Sweden,

But even if your boss isn't friendly, doesn't you cannot be. Even though we are countries,

we have feelings just as humans. After all, in a way, that's what we are. The people make up us countries. Because we can feel, we can choose. Be friends with this person, despise that one.

С подсолнухами и матрешки, (With Sunflowers and Matyroshka Dolls)

Anya Braginski

Russia


	102. Texas 5

Miss Russia,  
First off,may I call you ? It feels strange calling you and I refer to the Russia here as Ivan...He doen't like how sounds,He claims it makes him fell like an old man...And yes,it was fun to be with the buffalo! Being a Nation,well I suppose I was more of a Micro Nation was nice for a short bit but after verything settled down it was a bit upsetting because of how unorganized everything was and Mexico kept telling me to "come home" there was so muxh fighting with in my self and with everyone around me I started to fall apart and I was getting hurt and becoming sick. I was about the physical equal to an 8 or 9 year old when I left Mexico...I've aged very little in the time since compaired to my siblings...and speaking of being sick I heard about the Meteorite that struck you and our Russia too Ivan says he just gets migraines and feels sore like after a hard punch but I've been worried about how you've been handling it...I remember how awful I felt after Galveston and my coast got hit...and I for got to tell you that my sister is getting married.I thought about inviting you and I didn't know how you felt about weddings if you Belarus is anything like our, Ivan claims she would most likely drag him to the alter and shove Maria and Feliciano off so the ceremony could be for them...He did not look happy while giving that statement but figure that since you guys are complete other people,you might be slightly different personality wise France never had me,He just laid claim to me...then he left me alone...come to think of it...Untill I was annexed and the other states started calling mr thier brother...No one really cared about me...unless you count that some of the Natives would look after me and take care of me...Nation wise I was on my own...and you won't get fat! You have a very nice figure and are real little an dainty an real pretty...I don't think you'll get fat...but do you want me to send some more? I sent some food this time...but I'll warn you...Dad didn't taste anthing for 3 weeks when I didn't take into account how spicy I was makeing it...

take care!,  
Eliso

*ответ*

Texas,

You may call me Anya, if that is what you were asking.

Only 8 or 9? That must have been hard on you. I noticed that when I was smaller and something bad was happening, it was worse than if something bad was happening while I was bigger.

Oh, I am fine now. Thank you for asking. ^J^ It actually hurt badly. I had a massive headache and I think I threw up a few times. Sorry if that was a little too much information.

Which of your sisters are getting married? I'd love to go, if she would want that. Nikolai doesn't bother me so much anymore. He mainly stays out of my way so I can get work done... Although, he does still stand in the corner and wait for me to finish. That's not too bad though.

Oh I see. Having the other states as siblings couldn't have been that bad though.

Thank you! I'll have some.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	103. Moscow 17, Canada 7, California 1

Dear Big Sister,

Eh... both. I never really talk to her, but sometimes we have normal  
conversations.

OK, I'll bring her back in two days, da?

OK, tell both of them "Privet" for me, da?

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

^ответ^

Dear Innokenti,

I see.

Da. I can't wait to see her again.

Of course.

So what did you think of that meteorite?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Anya,

Eh? You do? I never thought you would. I never had a sister... Well, I did but  
I assume she would be male in your world. Though Papa took her into his home  
after I left. We met later with Arthur... It seems odd you played with dolls.  
I know if Ivan were female, the Ivan of my world, he would not have.

Good morning,  
Matthew Williams

^ответ^

Matthew,

Who was this sister? And da, she would be male here.

*shrugs * There wasn't much to do. Playing in the snow gets boring after a while.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Yo, Anya!  
Scarlett-Claire Jones, or, California, speaking!  
How are you? What have you been up to?  
Even though it's winter, it's still very hot here and I can still happily surf  
and do fun Hollywood stuff.  
What's your favorite animal, and do you have any pets?  
Got to go, Colorado (Freya Jones) and New York (Crimson-Layne )  
Want me to take them out of the house, and to Beverly Hills.  
Ugh, Washington keeps chasing me. Not DC. Just Washington.  
I think he's my version of Belarus. O.o

With love and sunflowers and beaches and sand,  
Scarlett-Claire Jones, The State Of California.

^ответ^

Мисс Калифорния (Miss California)

Здравствуйте! (Hello) I am good. How about you?

I have been visiting my siblings. :)

But isn't the water cold? Here the water is actually warmer than the outside air. Especially in Siberia.

What kind of fun Hollywood stuff do you do?

Я люблю кошек. I like cats. They're fluffy and cute. I have two cats. Sneg and Kolokol.

I feel sorry for you.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	104. Cindy 1

hi anya, i'm cynthia, cindy for short. anyway, I wanted to let you know that  
you're my favorite country. cool, strong, pretty, I don't get what the other  
countries problem is. can I have a nice hug? – thanks

^ответ^

Синди, (Cindy)

Привет! (Hi!)

Thank you! -hugs-

You're nice. How are you? ^J^

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	105. Texas 6, Canada 8

Ms. Anya,

ugh,my keyboard keeps screwing up...I type normally but it sometimes skips  
whole sentences...Yes,I had to grasp the concept of was and killing very young  
and then I remember I impaled this one man with a bayonet because he tried to  
hurt me...all that blood kind of scarred me,I have this ...thing...where if  
I'm stressed or hurt to a certain point I...snap. I go insane and kill anybody  
who gets in my way or tries to hurt me...I remember one of my sisters had  
tried to defend me in this one case and she was hurt...I lost it and the next  
thing I remember is...I reeked...so badly...I was soaked in their blood and  
had my knife in my hand...an empty gun on the ground next to me...and my  
sister...she was holding me my head on her chest...and sweetly singing an old  
southern lullaby saying every thing was OK. And I'm happy your OK. I was a bit  
worried and It's fine,I've seen worse.I posed as a medical student at a  
Vietnam ,or Mary(I call her Maria) she's marrying 2p Italy she said to invite  
some friends besides my date and I decided to invite you and your siblings.  
It's not...well...unless you count during sports seasons...then there is so  
much arguing... hurrah! Yay,I sent some more sweets this time!

With Dirt and Rattle Snakes!,  
Eliso

*ответ*

Texas,

That's unfortunate. The keyboard, I mean.

That's horrible! I'm sorry about that. No one should ever need to be exposed to such horrors as young children. I realize we're personifications and that seeing death inevitable, but still, I always feel terrible when the younger ones see violence. I had quite a large amount of violence when I was younger.

My brothers and I can attend. ^J^

Da, sports tend to get people riled up.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Mon amie,

Heh... Michelle Mancham by name. She represents Seychelles. Very dark skinned  
and a brunette. I never knew her well but she seemed nice the few times I met  
her. I always liked the snow myself. It was mostly Kumaki and me playing in  
the snow. It is probably my best memory.

Bonne nuit,  
Matthew Williams

*ответ*

Matthew,

Is she an island nation? I don't really recall hearing about a Seychelles.

I thought your polar bear's name was Kumajiro...

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	106. Author's Note, Missouri 3, Moscow 18

_Hello! Gena here!_

_Sorry for not replying for a while. I'm sure a lot of you know how it is - school, stress, and stuff._

_I'm going to try and reply to the letters as fast as I can now. Another thing, on Monday, I'll be going down to Virginia to visit my dad. He can't really use his internet all the time so updates will be slow for about a week. Practically non-existent, really._

_Once again, sorry._

_On with the letters!_

_~GEMfaerie_

* * *

Dear Anya,

I'm very sorry for not replying. I have been very busy since I've sent that  
letter. It's true, we went from 70 degrees fahrenheit to 30 degrees fahrenheit  
with snow, so a lot of people that were homeless had it worse than people who  
had homes. I'm glad not a lot of homeless people live where I do, it shows  
that while the American economy is bad, some a lot of people can still live in  
their houses.

Snow is very pretty, I wish it would snow more this year, it didn't snow very  
much last winter, so I was very sad because of the amount of snow we got.

You're welcome! I even perfer you over fem!America... don't tell her please.

I do like ponies, but I perfer horses over ponies. I'm not a hundred percent  
why.

With a plastic sunflower I'm mailing with this,  
Missouri

^ответ^

Missouri,

Oh that is fine. I apologize for not getting back to you right away.

Да. When the U.S.S.R. Still existed, Latvia would often insist on bringing in those who didn't have homes. That was very few in number, however.

I agree that snow is very pretty, but it kills. I don't mean to depress or seem rude, but I don't have a very good history with snow. While she has saved me more than once, леди Винтер (Lady Winter) has hurt me as well.

^J^ I won't! And don't worry, I keep my word.

Horses are larger and better for riding I suppose. I was asking because *blushes * I may have grown to like that one show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Спасибо! (Thank you) It really is nice. ^J^ Now I'll have a sunflower during winter.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Big Sister,

How about you? How do you get along with Mr.- er, actually, Ms. England there?

Okay then. I'm going there pretty soon.

The meteorite? It scared me a lot! When I saw it I wanted to just duck under  
the table I was working at. And then I had to spend a whole week calming  
Chelyabinsk down. She freaked out and she was crying a lot! That meteorite was  
probably the worst experience I'll ever go through as a capital...

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

^ответ^

Dear Innokenti,

We have an _okay _relationship I suppose. Not necessarily the best. For some strange reason she's scared of me. England is nervous and stutters around me. And I think she is mad at me. Maybe because I accidently broke her chair?

Thank you for bringing Olga back home. ^J^ She's lying on the floor in front of the fireplace now. Olga is so cute. 3

Worse than WWII?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	107. Author's Note (Again), Canada 9, Texas 7

_Hey guys! _

_So turns out we couldn't go down to my dad's house and he came up here instead! So I still have the interwebs! Yay!_

_If you wanna know why, you can just PM me._

_~Gena_

* * *

Mon amie,

Oui, she is an island nation. Near Great Brittian. She would be male in your  
world. Is it Kumajirou? I always get it wrong if he gets my name wrong. It's a  
bad habit. Eh?

Good morning,  
Matthew Williams

*ответ*

Matthew,

((Le GEMfaerie: Actually, Seychelles is above Madagascar.))

I think I saw him recently at the last world meeting. He was carrying around a shark, I think.

^J^ Bad habits die hard, da?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

yes,it's so annoying...not to mention Spell-Check...That's really  
annoying...Yes,it was very unplesant...It's fine you couldn't have done  
anything...ah,death is unavoidable...but it's still always so depressing to  
see...I've heard about that...it was very gruesome as well,correct? Ah! It  
took out Maryland! That's my sister's real name(her state name) when I had  
typed about Vietnam...Wondelful! I'll put you down so you can attend! Hielo  
claimed i needed "To expand my very small circle of trust" but I think this  
might prove him wrong...and si! You should see the(former) Mexican states  
during Soccer season! I'm not that big on football but diss the Texas Rangers  
while I'm around and it will not be pretty...

With Bluebonnets and and Puppets,  
Eliso Jones  
Texas

*ответ*

Texas,

Da. My history is not what you would call ideal.

Hielo? Who is this?

Ah, I see. I'm not that into sports. I like ice skating and hockey, but I don't get into other things that much.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	108. Moscow 19

Dear Big Sister,

Her chair? Oh, that chair. Uh... maybe? I wonder why she does that...

You're welcome! Anything for Big Sister. Aw, it must be cute.

Okay, maybe not THAT bad. But pretty bad. :

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

^ответ^

Dear Innokenti,

Does what? Gets angry over a chair? Well it was a very nice chair.

Da! She's very cute.

Although I get what you mean. It was still scary.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	109. Texas 8, Canada 10

Ms. Anya,  
Ah,same...I had just been adopted then the Civil War broke out...I still have  
nightmares about that *shudder* Eh, a well...to you I guess it would be  
Iceland...*blush* that's the nickname I use to refer to him...that or 'Mi  
Cielo',my sky because we've been dating*heavy blush* We where friends for a  
while but then at Valentines Day when I had come in I found a group of  
chocolate Roses(My favorite flower next to Bluebonnets an Sunflowers) with  
black licorice stems and a note telling me where to go...He confessed he had  
told his brother to get it off his chest and some one had left him a note and  
then we followed the directions we ended up alone and...I told him I loved  
him. Then we kinda took off and had a date before heading to his apartment and  
spending the night playing video games and watching movies. Turns out Hong and  
Norway had started a bet pool and Hong Kong got pretty rich after that. Yeah,I  
don't really pay attiention to that many. But Soccer,Base Ball and Hockey.  
Those I like.

Take Care!,  
Eliso

*ответ*

Eliso,

Aww! How cute!

I see.

Has anything new happened lately?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Non amie [In reality you feel like a firms to me. Illead],

Mon dieu! A shark! Haha! Old habits must die hard. Michelle carries around a  
fish by far too often. I'm surprised no one likes her. Then again, I'm the  
same case. But who needs love, eh? [Did I get that wrong? My bad... I need a  
map. .]

Regards,  
Matthew Williams

*ответ*

Matthew,

What do you mean by that?

I think he's been carrying around that shark since he was France's colony. Oh, how could no one like Michelle? She sounds fun.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	110. Kitty 1, Moscow 20

Um...Hello. I'm Kitty. So, you seem to want letters , so...here's one!

I like your shovel. And outfit. I just think you're really cool in general.  
In truth I'm very awkward talking to new people. But I'm sure you're nice, so  
I'll get used to talking with you! I hope...I'm usually always awkward...

I really don't know what else I can say, or what I could ask! Stupid  
awkwardness...but, um, it was nice to talk to you anyways!

Kitty

^ответ^

Китти (Kitty)

Spasibo! (Thank you)

^J^ No need to be shy. I don't usually bite.

How are you?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Dear Big Sister,

I mean why would she threaten people with a chair... And yeah, it looked nice.

She's almost as cute as Aleks! :)

Yes it was. Pretty scary...

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

^ответ^

Innokenti,

I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with folklore?

Speaking of Aleks, he hasn't caused any disturbances lately has he?

I have to go. Ms. Finland is here.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	111. Canada 11, Kitty 2

Mon amie,

I swear I sleep in too much... Kumakiko, or whatever his name is, was  
salivating on the mail again. It took a while to get to your letter, onbthe  
bottom of the pile. Luckily it didn't need to be deciphered or hung out to  
dry. Any yow, a shark sounds pretty scary... Michelle only carries around this  
giant fish. As for how no one could like her... It's really hard for me to  
understand, too, because she's so nice... Also fun, too. Though... I believe  
the main reason is that she used to like Papa, and Arthur.

Good morning,  
Matthew Williams

^ответ^

Matthew,

Hehehe! That sounds adorable! Was he sleeping? I just adore polar bears.

The shark is rather cute actually. Once Seychelles and Kugel Mugel were playing and they were dressing up the shark. I learned her name is Charlotte. ^J^

What do you mean like France and England?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Hello again.

You're welcome.

Oh, I've been good. But right now I'm worried about you. There was that meteor  
thing, and now I'm flipping out, Anna(she's from Russia) is flipping out...in  
her own violent way...you know, all of my...132 friends are worried. So they  
all sent you things from their home countries(such as a sakura tree, LOTS of  
pasta, and from my place, Belgian chocolate and waffles! Who doesn't like  
chocolate and waffles?). We all hope you are okay and like our stuff.

Kitty

^ответ^

Kitty,

*looks around at all of this * Wow... Thank you guys so much. I am feeling better now though. ^J^ You have a lot of friends from different countries, don't you?

Wow. I just... Thank you.

I don't think I'll need to make that trip to the store after all...

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	112. Texas 9, Kitty 3, Canada 12

Missus Anya,

Hello,nice to see you again.*blushes* A-ah,Yeah I guess...Hong said I would "  
'fess up" first,Norway said it would be Hielo...I sorta...panicked and started  
gusin' out like a river in Spanish...I had been teaching him some and he lit  
up like my Tomato garden and stood there before telling me in Icelandic,He had  
been teaching me so when I heard him I couldn't belive it and I tackled him  
and...I kissed him. We snuck out from the Capitol building and took off thru  
the streets..Best night of my life...*serious* Si,Mi Papi y mi hermano where  
bombed...Matt's Boston Marathon was attacked and he was hurt..badly. Not only  
that,his University was attqacked aswell a-*Gasp* D-damn it! not again!*grabs  
arm* A plant here exploded...I'm still feeling effects...Ay Dios Mio...So much  
had happened in this short while...Sandy Hook and the Batman premire  
shooting...We've been trying to stay strong...but it's been so hard...lately  
it's like..cracks..have been running thru me and I'm just going to lose it and  
go to pieces...

Take Care,

Eliso

^ответ^

Eliso,

Well I hope all goes well with you two. ^J^

I still cannot believe that had happened. I was there with Canada, since she's my friend and wanted to go. But, really, that's just horrid. Honestly I'm at a loss for words...

Are you okay? I remember when Chernobyl happened, the results weren't pleasant.

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Hulloo

Yeah,I have lots of friends, from LOTS of countries. That means I get to learn  
new languages! So good for me! And everyone else in my group of friends. We  
all learn so much.

Oh, you're so welcome! You needed it. I think. But oh, well! You love it and  
that makes us happy.

Who needs stores when you have me and my buddies?

Kitty

^ответ^

Kitty,

That sounds wonderful. I love learning new languages. ^J^

Glad to know I can someone happy. ^J^

So how have you been?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Mon ami,

Well... She once liked Papa, but Papa but Papaliked Arthur. Tgen she liked  
Arthur after getting over him, with the hidden fact he liked Papa. It's... A  
mess, but people generally don't like her. They think Papa and Arthurought to  
be together. I'm not sure if they shoukd or not.

Regards,  
Matthew Williams

^ответ^

Matthew,

That's rather sad, actually. They hate her because she was once in love. People can't choose who they fall in love with.

So anything new lately?

Sincerely,

Katie Jones

Washington D.C.


	113. Moscow 21, Canada 13, Kitty 4

Dear Big Sister,

I guess it does. After all, it all seems mythical to me.

Oh, nyet, he hasn't. Recently, he's been pretty behaved! He's actually getting  
along with Beijing, now.

Okay! Tell Ms. Finland I said hello, please?

With a pet grizzly bear and an old Russian tune,  
-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

^ответ^

Dear Innokenti,

Da. I mean, I don't break any chairs I sit in. And it glowed when it broke.

Замечательно! (Wonderful) I wouldn't want any more accidents to happen.

Has Aleks ever randomly started well... talking? Because at the moment Olga is talking up a storm.

She said hello back. ^J^

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Mon amIe,

It is a bit sad, isn't it? I neverbliked anyone like that, but that's because  
no one really notices me. New? Eh... If you count Kumakiji going missimg two  
days ago... That might be big. Where can one small polar bear go?

Regards,  
Matthew Williams

^ответ^

Matthew,

No one? I'm sure some one notices you.

Anywhere I suppose. Siberia has plenty of polar bears. I can maybe get her to search?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia

* * *

Kon'nichiwa

Yup. THE LANGUAGES. THEY HAVE FILLED MY BRAIN.  
Um, by the way, I'm probably the most random and totally not-serious person you'll ever meet. Next to Lana, she's like, REALLY easy going...  
Anyways, if there's any language you don't know, I probably do, so come to me for language lessons! ...Though you could also go to my friends.

You have Annastasia actually SMILING just because you're writing us back. That means she's about to explode from happiness. But don't worry! In my group of friends, explosions are good things. ...Though they tend to destroy our stuff...

Oh, well, now that we know you're okay, I'm doing fine! I'm getting new friends almost every minute...not really, every week or two maybe...but they're all really cool and stuff! Like I have a new group of friends, and they base their styles off of colors! They even dye their hair and wear contacts with those colors! Hardcore fans of colors right there! I'm a bit surprised they haven't dyed their skin yet...  
There hasn't been anything bad going on lately...though there are these jerks that are bothering us a lot, just like...TOTAL BEEF JERKY. And they all look like one of my friends, so now I'm a bit sad...but Nikki offered to get rid of them, so it's okay!

You know, I mention a lot of my friends, and you have no idea who they are and whatnot! Maybe I'll send a list of their names and personalities...or pictures, their looks describe them really well...I can decide later.

Also, I'm big on procrastination.

Well, I talk too much, so...

Sayonara!

Kitty

^ответ^

привет, (Privet, hello)

How many languages do you know? I know Russian, French, and English. Learning new languages is fun, da?

Glad to see you're all so happy. ^J^

What..? You explode stuff?

Hehe, America once did that. She was red and blue for a month. It was funny.

Why would they bother you and your friends. You're all very nice.

You didn't talk too much. It's fine if you want to talk a lot.

You really seem to have gotten over your shyness. ^J^

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


	114. Moscow 22

Dear Big Sister,

Well, makes sense! I don't see why London is so afraid of me!

Although, he acts strangely towards Minsk... :(

Yay!

-Moscow/Innokenti Braginsky

^ответ^

Innokenti,

Have you ever tried asking London? I'm sure she'd tell you. ^J^

How so? Also, how is Minsk?

с подсолнухами и матрешки (with sunflowers and matryoshka dolls),

Anya Braginski

Russia


End file.
